Reklaim: Mortal Kombat
by kadell
Summary: After 15 years under Mileena's rule, many of her detractors decide to overthrow her. However, they weren't prepared for her to team up with her sister, Kitana. This is a direct sequel to Redemption Mortal Kombat. (Chapter 12 is up)
1. A Decade and a Half

**A Decade and a Half**

 _Family doesn't just mean blood. Family is a bond. Family is chain that can be unlocked and broken, but even when it's not attached from both sides; it still connected as one chain. In my heart, I believe that Mileena and I share this same family bond._

 ***Quan Chi's Thought Room***

"Make sure you look after Outworld while I'm gone. And remember, no matter what goes on in Outworld…" Kitana becomes silent as she slides her pendant into Mileena's pocket. "I'll come back to you." She whispered. Kitana releases her grip from Mileena and stands on the circle.

"I can see why Chan befriended the two of you." Knightwolf stated while looking at Kira and Kobra. She proceeded to step into the circle as she grabbed onto Shelia's arm.

"Make sure you two continue to protect Earthrealm. They need you two." Chan stated as he began to stand on the circle as well.

"You can't be leaving us! You can't do this to us again!" Kira shouted. She ran to Chan and grabbed his arm. Kobra looked disappointed. Mileena was intrigued by the bond Kira seemed to share with Chan. She reflected on the amount of friends he was able to accumulate over time.

"Kira." Chan stated. He smiled as Kira returned one. "You...do not belong here." He told her. Kira was heartbroken by Chan's response and looks at him angrily as Eva forces her into a portal outside of the Thought Room along with Mileena and Kobra.

"Chan!" Kira shouted. However, it was in vain as they were outside of the room. The door had disappeared due to Quan Chi no longer being alive. Suddenly, they felt a non-painful snap in their heads. Kira stared at the wall before her for a few seconds.

"Now that that's over, we need to return to the academy and inform them of what's happened." Kobra stated.

"What about the champion?" Kira asked. Mileena stared at Kitana's pendant. Kira and Kobra noticed she was still around. "Um…we're done here, aren't you gonna go back to the tournament?" Kira questioned.

"Outworld already won. There's no need for me to return." Mileena responded.

"No you haven't. Our champion hasn't fallen yet." Kobra responded.

"Hornbuckle already made a deal with Shang Tsung. The tournament ended with this mission." She confirmed.

"Knightwolf is our champion, not this…Hornbuckle." Kira confirmed. Mileena was confused and somewhat infuriated with the two. She then remembered what Frost mentioned before. _Time will continue on as if we never existed during these years._ But how were they able to remember Knightwolf? Did she also give them something to remember her by?

* * *

In the aftermath, Mileena returned to Outworld. She decided that she wanted to see Shao Kahn's corpse for herself. However, she was unable to as his corpse was no longer there. She decided to lock the door to the throne room and sit on his throne. She crossed her legs and leaned on the arm rest as she reflected on Kitana's words.

Tears began to fall from her face as she tried to imagine what her life would've been like if she was actually able to meet her father in person. Being on the sidelines was not the life she wanted. She knew her time would've eventually come if Kitana slipped up, but after her time with Kitana she couldn't simply betray her. Kitana was still like family to her.

Mileena eventually fell asleep in Kahn's chair. Many hours later, she finally wakes up. She finds Shang Tsung staring out of the window that overlooked Outworld. He seemed to be thinking about something. Maybe he was thinking about the Tournament. However, Mileena remembered Kitana's warning to not make her presence known to anyone in Outworld. Without Eva's magic, it's impossible for her to traverse Outworld undetected, a warning she forgot.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Mileena questioned nervously.

"How did you escape the flesh pits?" Shang Tsung asked.

"I asked first!" Mileena shouted. Shang Tsung gave her a sharp death stare, causing her to look away disgruntled. "One of the other clones you created broke out and woke me up. Eventually the others were awakened as well, but Kitana and I took care of them." Mileena responded. Shang Tsung seemed to be trying to make sense of everything Mileena stated.

"You and Kitana?" He asked. Mileena forgot that Kitana no longer exists in the minds others.

"She was Shao Kahn's daughter. The one you wanted me to replace. Or do you not remember?" She asked.

"I remember that she failed to do as she planned." He responded. Mileena was surprised by the fact that he was still able to remember Kitana. Shang Tsung caught on to the fact that Mileena thought he forgot who she was. He then revealed the same type of pendant that she gave Mileena.

"So she planned this all along." Mileena commented.

"And it seems her plan did nothing for me as EARTHREALM STILL SUCCEEDED IN WINNING THE TOURNAMENT!" Shang Tsung shouted furiously. He proceeded to viciously punch the walls inside the throne room as his frustrations grew more and more intense. Mileena was a bit intimidated by Shang Tsung's actions. After a few more strikes to the wall, he finally begins to calm down.

"How is that possible? Didn't Hornbuckle state that Outworld would merge with Earthrealm once the mission was over?" Mileena questioned.

"He did, except after the mission was over he no longer existed, and therefore his word no longer stands. Not only that, but Knightwolf was also supposed to no longer exist, but she decided to RIG THE SPELL SO THAT SHE'D APPEAR AT THE TOURNAMENT IMMEDIATELY AFTER!" he shouted once more.

"And you lost to her?" Mileena mocked. Shang Tsung dashed before Mileena and grabbed her by the shirt. He cocked his flaming fist back as he prepared to strike her. However, he decides not to go through with it.

"It matters not." Shang Tsung responded. He tosses her off of Shao Kahn's seat, causing her to stumble across the floor. She frowned upon his actions without allowing him to see her expression. He proceeds to sit in Shao Kahn's chair. Suddenly, a shockwave traveled throughout his body and the Kamidogu charm around his neck began to glow. After a few seconds, however, it stopped glowing.

"Don't forget, Sorcerer, we both rule Outworld now. Not just you." Mileena reassured.

"You're right. Two rulers means twice as many tournaments." Shang Tsung responded. Mileena slouched on the wall as she remembered the one quality that's required for being the co-empress: responsibility.

"That's no fair. My father never hosted tournaments when he was still here." Mileena complained.

"Shao Kahn was unable to host Tournaments in realms that were allied with Edenia. Before then, he was always present, just as you and I will be." He confirmed. Mileena folds her arms while pouting.

"Fine. However, we're not gonna be the only ones hosting Tournaments. We should try sending other Outworld Leaders to the smaller realms while we focus on the big fish." Mileena responded.

"You'd trust those who we've enslaved to help us claim these realms?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Not without reward." Mileena responded. Shang Tsung disliked the idea, but still seemed intrigued by the concept.

* * *

 ***One Year Later…***

"A…Bounty System?" Nitara commented as she stared at the flyer in awe. Along with her were warriors such as Ko'atal, Reptile, and many more.

"They have bounties on people, Items, and even entire Realms?" Li Mei whispered.

"They want us to force our fate onto others?" Ko'atal questioned.

"Look at the rewards. Koin, Freedom, Promotions, Power, Favors…" Li Mei listed.

"…separation from Outworld?" Nitara said to herself.

"Does it state whether or not more than one party can be rewarded for the same bounty?" Reptile asked. Nitana shook her head.

"The problem is…we can only take that reward by claiming one of Edenia's allied realms. That means ten tournament wins and permission from Shang Tsung AND Mileena." Nitara confirmed.

"But that reward is only for the host, not the Champion. And after the Earthrealm tournament…" Reptile reflected on the events of the 10th Tournament and his loss to Knightwolf.

"Don't feel ashamed, Reptile. She tricked Shang Tsung as well. However, it seems that you may be able to get your revenge." Ko'atal comforted as he pointed towards Knightwolf's Bounty.

 _Bounty: Knightwolf_

 _Condition: Captured Dead or Alive_

 _Reason: Betrayal, Trespassing, Inter-Realm Conspiracy_

 _Reward: Freedom/ Promotion (Dead) + Favor (Alive)_

"Wait, there's a realm I recognize here." Nitara stated. "Arnyek."

"I've heard of them before as well…" Reptile contemplated. Kotal Kahn grabs the flyer from the bulletin and sets it ablaze using the rays from Outworld's sun. Nitara, Reptile, and Li Mei looked onto him in confusion.

"I scouted this realm a year ago by request of Shao Kahn as Reptile was busy with the tournament. From what I've seen, they do not deserve the fate we share; surely not for a monetary reward." Kotal responded.

"If we don't take the bounty, someone else will." Nitara stated. Ko'atal shook his head in disagreement.

"The only ones who know of their location are Shao Kahn and yours truly. And he disappeared once I returned."

* * *

 ***Two Years After…***

Tanya and Jade traverse the outer towns of Outworld in an attempt to search for the Leader of the Locust Klan, whose name was still unknown at the time.

"We've been walking for days, and still no trace of the Locust Klan's leader." Tanya stated.

"Did you really think this bounty was going to be simple?" Jade questioned. Tanya simply folded her arms. "You know why Shang Tsung asked you to personally take on this task right?"

"I know what he wants, but I won't allow him to take it that easily. Or at least, not for the amount of koin he's paying." She responded.

"I understand that your mother was once allied with them during Edenia's downfall, but do you think—"

"Hold on Jade." Tanya commanded cautiously. The two of them stopped moving and looked ahead only to see Ko'atal and the Kytinn woman named D'Vorah. The two seemed to be having a regular conversation as they walked towards Tanya and Jade. Upon meeting up with them, all four proceeded to stare each other down.

"Osh'Tekk. Kytinn." Tanya greeted. Ko'atal groaned, but D'Vorah kneeled before Tanya and Jade. Tanya smirked and kicked D'Vorah in the jaw, knocking her to the ground. Ko'atal reached down to help the Kytinn back to her feet.

"That was not necessary, Tanya!" Ko'atal fussed. Tanya simply chuckled and shook her head.

"Who cares?" she responded. "Well, apparently only you and I seeing how no one else actually cared to take on their bounty."

"We shouldn't waste time on her. We need to continue our bounty." Jade commented. Tanya flipped her hair and decided to walk past the two. Jade followed behind. Ko'atal looked onto them both in disgust while D'Vorah continued to hold her bleeding mouth.

"By the way Kytinn, you and your people might've thought everyone left you all alone because of your solitary nature, but the fact is no one in Outworld actually liked you." Tanya responded as they continued to walk away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What for?" D'Vorah asked.

"For not killing her."

"Killing her now would only be trouble for us." D'Vorah responded.

"I wasn't talking about just now." Ko'atal responded.

* * *

 ***Four Years After…***

"Outworld. What a disgusting place." Mileena complained while sitting on her throne. Inside the room were Sheeva, Goro, Kintaro, and the Tarkatans. They stood around the room in shame.

"Mileena…" Sheeva began.

"It's Khanum to you!" she snapped. Sheeva brushed her shout off.

"It was no way possible for us to see them coming." She continued. Mileena slammed her fist on the armrest of her chair.

"Excuses are for the dead!" Mileena shouted once more. "Shang Tsung may have been a fool. It may have been his fault that he caused his own death as well. But there was no reason for any you to defend yourselves if you're not going to avenge him."

"We're sorry, Empress." Goro responded. Mileena sighed at the response.

"It may seem like I'm being pretty harsh on you all, but the Shokan and Tarkatan are the only ones I trust. If things go south with me, I expect all of you to be by my side no matter what." Mileena commanded. Everyone in the room kneeled to her in allegiance.

"Yes your Highness!"

* * *

 ***8 Years Later…***

It was late in the evening and Mileena was dealing with the final resident who was scheduled to meet with her that day, an elderly female merchant.

"I can't excuse you from the Outworld tax system. Everyone must pay regardless of their age." Mileena stated.

"Even so, all I ask for is a deadline extension until my illness is taken care of." The woman pleaded.

"If you can afford a doctor, you can afford your taxes." The Ambassador responded.

"As right as my Ambassador was, I will grant you an extension of exactly 21 days. Anything beyond that and the Tarkatans will be returning to your business for anything but small talk." Mileena agreed. The woman bowed to Mileena.

"Thank you, empress Kahnum." The woman praised.

"It's good to see some people like you can get with the program. You should teach the newcomers how it's done." Mileena joked. The woman chuckled as she was escorted out of Mileena's room. With the woman out of the room, Mileena yawned.

"Alright everyone, our meetings are adjourned for the day. I'll see you all tomorrow same place, same time, same job." Mileena commanded.

However, before she is able to leave her seat, a group of red dragon mercenaries enter the room led by Mavado. Mileena is confused by their arrival, as is the Ambassador and the other council members.

"I scheduled no meeting at this time. And I certainly do not appreciate anyone invading my throne room." Mileena threated.

"My apologies, Kahnum. I have arrived to give you the bounty you've been craving over for a decade and a half." Mavado stated.

Mileena was skeptical of the Mercenary's offer. He signals one of his men to bring someone into the room. Upon their entry, Mileena smiles deviously. So much so, that her Tarkatan feature began to be even more visible than before.

"We've captured the Champion of Earthrealm, Knightwolf." Mavado confirmed. The Red Dragon drags the woman into the room and tosses her onto the ground. She picks herself up on her knees and looks up, only to see Mileena's eyes weighing heavily on her.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 _Yes, Reklaim is finally here! Not much I really need to say in this authors note._

 **(Upcoming—It's Just Business)**


	2. It's Just Business

**It's Just Business**

"All of these years awaiting your arrival, and you decide to face me now you traitor?" Mileena states as she walks up to the girl. She then proceeds to backhand her. The girl suddenly began to cry, causing Mileena to smile even more.

"I-I just wanna go home!" she plead.

"You fool, this is your home. You're an Outworlder now." Mileena responded. The Tarkatans began to laugh at her cries.

"This has to be a bad dream." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "This can't be real." Mileena then kicks the girl in her shoulder, knocking her on her back.

"Speak up, coward!" Mileena shouted. "You were responsible for Shang Tsung's death seven years ago. It wasn't enough that you deceitfully defeated him in the Earthrealm tournament, but you went as far as to join up with those traitors from the Zaterra to kill him!" Mileena flips her hair and returns to her throne.

"Finish her! Finish her!" The Tarkatans chanted. The Ambassador chose to stay quiet on the matter. Mileena closed her eyes to contemplate on the best punishment for the young woman.

"No." Mileena answered as she sat back down. Everyone was appalled by her answer. "Killing her with my own hands would be an honor that she does not deserve. One of you…mercenaries can finish her off." Mileena commanded. The girl began to panic even more while the Red Dragon Mercs bowed to Mileena.

"As you wish, your highness." Mavado responded. "But before we do, I'd like to discuss our Favor." Mavado stated. Mileena slumps her head on her fist as he stares at Mavado. They continue to stare at each other until Mavado finally gives in and signals one of his mercs to execute the girl.

"Someone…" She whimpered to herself. The Merc stands above her with his electric blades in hand. She looks up to him, trembling in fear. "…help me…"

Before everyone's eyes, a chunk of the merc's head pops open as he's knocked back. A green energy arrow pierced the ground behind him. Everyone was caught off guard by the attack on the mercenary and directed their attention to the direction that the arrow came from. Atop of the chandelier that hung in the left-hand corner of the throne room stood a cloaked figure wielding a green spirit bow.

The figure leaps off of the chandelier towards the middle of the throne room. The figure turns her head towards Mileena and aims her spirit bow towards her. In a split second, she fires the arrow. However, instead of striking Mileena, it strikes an invisible silhouette that stood beside her. This catches Mileena off-guard as well, as she watches the bloodied silhouette fall to the ground.

Upon landing between Mavado and the young Knightwolf, the figure removes her hood. It is revealed to everyone that she was the Earthrealm champion Knightwolf.

"What sorcery is this?!" Mileena shouted.

"As naive as always, empress." Knightwolf responded as she flipped her hair. "If it isn't obvious enough, that isn't me." She stated as she pointed towards the girl.

"You there! What is the meaning of this?" Mileena questioned. Mavado's frowned upon the revelation presented by Knightwolf.

"It's as she says." Mavado confirmed. "The girl we brought you was not Knightwolf. We knew you'd be too ignorant to know that Knightwolf had the ability to steal souls as Anomaly, Shang Tsung, and Shao Kahn did. If we killed this girl before your very eyes, you wouldn't think twice about the fact that the real Knightwolf would just revive using the souls she had inside of her."

"Also, Outworld was never my home. My adoptive kinsmen may have been forced to merge with Outworld, but I was born in Earthrealm by Earthrealmers." Knightwolf confirmed.

Mileena's blood boiled as she learned the truth. Mileena chants a Tarkatan command and the Tarkatans in the room begin to attack the mercs. Though the mercs fought back, they were unable to match the brutality of the Tarkatans and were utterly defeated. Only Mavado stood before everyone alive and unharmed. He realized that fighting them was futile, and decided to give up. The Tarkatans began to close in on him, but are stopped by Mileena.

"Don't kill this one. I have a better punishment in mind for you." Mileena stated as she smiled heavily.

"There are others who'll come for your head, Mileena—including those who're closest to you." Mavado warned. Mileena dismissed his words and signaled the Tarkatans to grab him.

"Treason and deceit are the worst offenses one can commit in Outworld. For your punishment, I shall sentence you to Goro's Lair for eternity." Mileena commanded. One of the Tarkatan's knocks him unconscious and drags him out of Mileena's throne room along with two others whom drag out the body of the dead Locust Clan assassin. Upon shutting the door, Knightwolf turns her attention to Mileena.

* * *

"Empress Mileena…" Knightwolf began. However, she was surrounded by multiple Tarkatans whom placed their blades to her neck. Mileena menacingly stares at Knightwolf, but decides to call the Tarkatans off of her.

"You may have prevented this assassination attempt, but that doesn't erase what you've already done." Mileena commented.

"At least you're the one making the calls now. At the end of the day, it's just business." Knightwolf remarked. She turns her attention to the girl on the ground and picks her up to her feet. The girl cleared her face as she stood close to Knighwolf.

"By the way Shaman, who's that girl? She looks exactly like you yet she's not you." Mileena explained. Knightwolf simply looked away remained silent.

"Her name is Aylin. That's all you need to know." Knightwolf responded vaguely. "N-now if you don't mind, we'll be leaving." Knightwolf stated as she walked towards the entrance.

"We're not done here! I still have more questions. How did you know of the assassination attempt? Why did you kill Shang Tsung? What happened to my Father?"

"Your castle is currently under attack by an assault from Kotal K'etz and his rebel army." Knightwolf confirmed.

Mileena attempted to reflect on exact who Kotal K'etz was. However, before she could figure it out, they hear loud yelling behind the door. Knightwolf assumes the worse and proceeds to carry Aylin and dashes for the secret infiltration route she used to enter the throne room. Mileena attempts to give chase, but is distracted by the intruders kicking down her doors. The Tarkatans gather together around Mileena's throne and prepare to defend her while the Ambassador hides behind Mileena's throne in fear.

Entering the throne room were multiple Red Dragon and Osh'Tekk warriors, all of whom charge towards Mileena. She orders the Tarkatans to hold their ground as she rises from her throne. The Tarkatans chant their battle cry and began to face off again the warriors. Though they were outnumbered, they were able to succeed with the help of Mileena.

Mileena grabs one of the Red Dragon mercs and bites off a large chunk of their neck. As another merc hears his allies scream in agony from Mileena's attack, he slices one of the Tarkatans' jaw open and directs his attention to Mileena. As he charged for her, she trains her eyes on his forehead. As he was nearly close to her, she throws her magical Sai at his forehead. As it pieces his skull, he slowly falls to the ground. She commands her Sai back into her hand as she prepared to attack one of the Osh'Tekk warriors. However, she is caught off guard as she is quickly scooped off of the ground. She is then pinned against the wall, only to realize that the one pinning her was a young Vampire.

"If this is the power of the Empress of Outworld, I'm not impressed." The Vampire mocked. Mileena attempts to bite the woman, but the woman simply pushes away from Mileena.

As Mileena began to fall, the Vampire quickly darted towards her legs and grabbed her by the ankle. She takes Mileena on a joyride through the halls of the Castle. With each passing corner, Mileena only saw fighting and death from both sides. They also past by multiple Vampires who release light screeches as they headed for the throne room.

"Where are you taking me you traitor?!" Mileena responded to the best of her ability. However, it was muffled due to the velocity of which they traveled through the halls.

Upon reaching the bedroom of Kitana which overlooked the courtyard, the Vampire crashes through the Balcony doors along with Mileena. From above, Mileena notices the massive battle that was occurring in the courtyard. The vampire decides to find an open area and drops Mileena towards the ground below. Mileena yells in fear as she is dropped several stories below the castle. She is miraculously saved by a few Tarkatans who decide to catch her before she strikes the concrete.

As the Tarkatans stand her back up on her feet, they return to the fight at hand. Mileena looked up towards the vampire who carried her to the battle field, whom simply smiled and waved.

"The name's Ciero, by the way. Don't forget it once you reach the afterlife." The Vampire mocked. With that, she soars away from the courtyard. Mileena balled both of her fist and released a loud cry of anger as the coup d'etat was only just beginning.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

 _I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. As you can see, the war for the throne of Outworld has finally begun. However, unlike the war from the canon games, this war is a bit larger yet a bit shorter. In MKX, it was the new characters and the Osh'Tekk vs Mileena, Reiko, and the Tarkatans with everyone else being neutral parties. However, in this story the forces are gonna be a lot more black and white with the edition of the Vampires, the Red Dragon, Zaterra's Locust Clan, and many other forced races in Outworld siding with Kotal's army while Mileena must rely heavily on the Tarkatans and those she already has a close relationship with._

 _Although this war is gonna be a lot bigger, it doesn't mean it will be a lot longer. As this will be a 40 chapter story, it doesn't mean there will be 40 chapters of warring for Mileena's throne. Without spoiling anything, I can say that the ending of the war, and this story, will indeed have a satisfying conclusion as well as a satisfying journey towards reaching that conclusion. And for those who enjoyed Redemption, Chan will eventually return in this story and the choices made in Redemption will have both minor and major consequence on the events in this story._

 **(Upcoming—The Blood Code)**


	3. The Blood Code

**The Blood Code**

 ***12 Years Ago…***

Shang Tsung sits on his throne with Mileena sitting along the left armrest. The members of the council (which consisted of Tanya, her father, and Jade at the time) sat in their respective seats alongside Shang Tsung. Before them stood Kotal K'etz, Ko'otal, and thirteen other Osh'Tekk warriors.

"Speak your peace." Shang Tsung ordered.

"With the freedom you gave to us for our victory in a tournament, we come to declare our complete allegiance to you, Shang Tsung." The Osh'Tekk leader kneeled before Shang Tsung along with his followers. However, his son Ko'otal stood tall and stared directly into Mileena's eyes. It wasn't a look of anger or hatred, but more of a sign of curiosity.

"It seems not all of your kind agrees." Shang Tsung responded. Kotal turns his attention to his son and gestures for him to bow before them. Ko'otal contemplates on whether or not he would comply, but he then proceeds to look upon Shang Tsung and the other council members.

"Ko'otal!" Kotal shouts.

"Hold your tongue, Osh'Tekk!" Mileena shouts. Kotal and Ko'otal look towards her, slightly intimidated.

"My apologies. I—"

"You are weak. You come here to bow before your slave masters as if we held your realm hostage. Yet your son stands before us like a true warrior. When I look at him, I see someone whose truly proud of who they are. When I see you, however, I see coward afraid to fight for the ones he loves so dearly. You call yourself a leader, but you're nothing more than fraud." Mileena ranted. Kotal stood up.

"I-I was just—"

"I was just thinking of killing you where you stand." Mileena threatened.

"I couldn't agree more." Shang Tsung responded. Kotal's eyes began to twitch as he stared at the two rulers. Mileena turns her attention to Ko'otal.

"I feel that making your son the new ruler of the Osh'Tekk is a more fitting punishment for the disgraceful coward that you are." Mileena then pulls out one of her sai and throws it towards the gap between Kotal's feet. "Unless anyone has any objections." Kotal stares angrily at Ko'otal then turns his attention to Mileena. He kneels before her once more and swears allegiance.

"We will protect and serve my s—our leader Ko'otal...with our lives, empress." He responds. Mileena, Shang Tsung, and the councilors all began to laugh hysterically as they ended the meeting with the former Osh'Tekk leader.

* * *

 ***Present day***

As Mileena looked around the courtyard, she was in awe by the size of K'etz's rebel forces. She was even more shocked by the betrayal of the Vaeternus race.

"Mileena Khanum."

"Kotal K'ezt." She responded. "I see you haven't learned from your son at all, have you?"

"We've killed a Kahn before, Mileena. You only succeeded his throne." He stated.

"You dare question the daughter of Shao Kahn about her power? I'm far more superior to my temporary predecessor." Mileena fires a pink projectile from her sais. However, Kotal uses a Sun shield to absorb the energy from Mileena's projectile.

"I've come prepared." Kotal confirmed. He rushes toward Mileena with the sun shield raised to the sky. The rays of the sun glistened upon the surface of the shield as his tattoos took had a golden tint.

Kotal swings his shield towards Mileena, but she's able to roll beneath Kotal. She performs an overhead split kick causing Kotal to stumble forwards. She followed up with her signature rolling thunder and tele-kick, forcing Kotal on his back. As Kotal attempts to rise from the ground, Mileena throws one of her sai at his shoulder causing him to jerk back.

"You were saying?"

Kotal stared toward the sun as its gleaming ray blinded him. He silently chants in an Osh'Tekk language before launching his sun disk towards Mileena. She barely avoids sun disk as it heads directly towards the courtyard wall behind her. Upon collision, a large explosion occurs. Mileena's eyes widened as she looked towards the explosion. A large, house sized gap was formed in the wall. As she was distracted, Kotal pulled his knee back kicked Mileena away. He arose from the ground and raised his right hand in the air. His tattoos began to emit a greenish-blue tint.

"That was the power of a Sun god. Now you will face the power of a War god." He stated.

Mileena looked into the air as she heard a flute like sound. Above K'etz was a weapon falling from the heavens. Its speed was too fast for Mileena to recognize what kind of weapon it was. However, upon the weapon falling into his grip, she was able to get a clear view of the weapon. Her eyes and mouth widened only to be compressed as she recognized the weapon as the Wrath Hammer.

"Oh, did you not expect to see this again? You were waiting for your father to return weren't you?" Kotal mocked. Mileena remained silent. "His magically Hammer left in the hands of the only other warrior capable of wielding."

"Simply wielding the hammer won't save you from your demise, Osh'Tekk." Mileena fades into nothingness as she teleports above Kotal K'etz. She stretches her foot out as she aimed for hiss face. He quickly guards against the kick with his left arm and proceeds to swing the hammer with his right arm. Mileena propels from Kotal's arm and narrowly dodges his attack. She tosses one of her Sai beside him and fades away once more.

Kotal senses Mileena's presence and swings his hammer in the direction of her sai. As she reappears, she faces the wrath of Kotal's attack as it slams into her chest. She is knocked multiple yards away as her blood soared across the courtyard. Mileena struggles to stand after the attack. It surprisingly didn't break any of her bones, though it did crack most of her ribs. Kotal looks intrigued by the odds of Mileena surviving his attack.

"I'm surprised you're still able to stand after that one, seeing how I used the power of the blood code to enhance the strike." Kotal explained.

"My father…would never raise his…to his own daughters." Mileena responded. Green energy began to form around her body. Her injuries began to disappear slowly but surely as she regains her stature. She stretches a bit to ensure that all of her injuries were healed. Kotal frowned upon the results.

"Shang Tsung's doing I assume? No matter." Kotal responded. A few of the Tarkatans fighting in the area rushed to her rescue and placed their focus on Kotal K'etz. He chuckled at the futility of their aggression.

"Protect the empress with your lives." One of them growled. Mileena looked at Kotal and smiled as he was outnumbered. Kotal's tattoos began to glow red as he pulled out Shang Tsung's Kamidogu blade.

"You leave me no choice. I will now show you the power of a Blood god." Kotal stated. He stabs his chest with the Kamidogu, slightly startling the Tarkatans. He proceeds to slide his blade horizontally as if he was attempting to carve his own heart out. As he pulls the blade away from his chest, he raises his hands into the air.

Mileena looks above as she prepares to see what else he has up his sleeves. She notices that a weapon does not appear. She returned her attention to him as he continued to stare into the sun. She alternates between him and the sun in an attempt to figure out exact what he was doing. She directs her Tarkatan allies to assault him while he was vulnerable. Once they were in close vicinity of the Osh'Tekk, she chose to follow suit.

As she came close to meeting with them, a powerful beam of light crashed into the ground. The light surrounded Kotal and the other Tarkatans. The power of the beam causes a minor earthquake which causes Mileena to fall onto the ground. As she looks into the air, she sees many other beams falling towards the courtyard. The beams indiscriminately slam onto both enemies and allies alike, causing the exact same impact. Multiple Vampire, Osh'Tekk, and Tarkatan warriors escaped from the area through means of flight or the gap caused by Kotal's earlier attack.

* * *

As the dust clouds caused by the attack began to clear, Mileena arose from the ground. She looked around the courtyard seeing many of the remaining warriors lifting each other to their feet. Those who didn't survive were reduced to skeletons. She looked towards Kotal to see if he took himself out as well. However, he was very much alive. He fell to his knees as the power of the blood code drained a vast amount of his physical energy. He was definitely vulnerable.

"I've got you now." Mileena teased.

She charges toward the weakened Osh'Tekk with both sais in hand. She leaps in the air as she prepares to penetrate him. Nitara arrived in the heat of the moment and tackled the half-breed to the ground. Mileena looks toward the woman, who still held onto her. Mileena attempts to bite the woman's shoulder, but upon doing so Nitara bites her neck. Mileena pushed her away as she retreats a few yards back.

"Have you finally decided to run away?" Nitara asked. Mileena looked upon her angrily as she rubbed her bleeding neck.

"I give you the opportunity to reclaim your realm and in return you betray me?" Mileena questioned. "I allowed your race to live. Even after knowing of your rumored participation in my father's death."

"You would've killed us anyway." Nitara responded. "You only kept us alive to learn the truth of what happened to Shao Kahn; a truth that you will never be able to handle."

"That's a lie!" Mileena shouted. She flinched as she continued to hold her neck.

"If you really wanted to help all you had to do was destroy the Portal Spheres that allowed Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung to unfairly claim the realms of those who refused to fight in their tournaments." Nitara claimed. Mileena frowned.

"Treason and deceit are the worst offenses one can commit in Outworld. Your entire race will fall to a fate worse than Zaterra's. But not before I finish Kotal K'etz." Mileena stated. She charged for Kotal once more. Nitara shakes her head and flies toward Mileena. Mileena throws one of her Sai at Nitara, who easily dodges it.

"How pathetic can you be, child?" As Nitara came into Mileena's vicinity, she swiped her claw towards her face. Upon contact, Mileena's body faded away. Nitara looked around the area to see where she could've gone. She snaps body towards the location of Mileena's Sai. Much to her dismay, Mileena was right behind Kotal. Kotal peaks in her direction as he struggles to stand.

Mileena twirls her Sais and fires a powerful energy blast at Kotal. Nitara darts toward the blast crossing her arms over her face. Ancient Vaeternus text appeared on her hands. Upon impact, a pink explosion occurs around Nitara. She emerged from the smoke and continued for Mileena. She scoops Mileena by the ankle and ascends above the height of the castle walls.

Mileena directs her sais toward Nitara and attempts to fire multiple energy blasts at her. Nitara's incredible speed and flexibility allowed her to dodge with ease. She flies towards the walls of the castle courtyard as Mileena starts to feel exhausted.

"No fair! This is NOT how you treat your empress!" Mileena yelled. She continued to try and slip from Nitara's grip, but was unsuccessful. As Nitara reached the outside of the Courtyard, she decides to descend to the ground below. She decides to drop Mileena ten feet above ground and slowly ascends once more.

"You are the empress no longer. Heed my warning, half-breed. Cease your claim to the throne once and for all." said Nitara. Mileena kept her eyes trained on her as she forced herself back to her feet.

"What are you saying, traitor?"

"Find a new hobby!" Nitara responded menacingly.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

 _Yes I know this chapter is a week behind. There is a reason for that though. Next week is finals week for me and that means lots of studying, lots of school work, lots of stress, and barely any time to sleep or do other things. Heck, I can't even guarantee that Chapter 4 will be released next week. However, when these classes end, I should be able to post chapters on a regular basis again._

 **(Upcoming—The Heart of Man)**


	4. The Heart of Man

**The Heart of Man**

After a short stare down, Nitara ascends away and crosses into the courtyard once more. Mileena frowns upon the Vampire's decision and tosses a rock towards her, which of course misses.

"GET BACK HERE!" Mileena shouts. "WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING TRAITOR!"

Mileena repeatedly stomps on the ground. She viciously rubs her hands across her hair causing it to frizz up. As she slows down, she reaches for her hip. She pats around herself and looks down.

"When did she…?" Mileena bangs on the walls of the castle courtyard as she repeatedly shouts Nitara's name. She hears sound of heavy footsteps and childish laughter approaching her. As she turns around, she sees Torr carrying Ferra on his back.

"No Kahn!" Ferra mocked. Torr roared.

"That's empresses to you, cretin!"

"Not anymore it's not. Blue man new big boss now." Ferra declared.

"Why do you cheer for an outcast like him over your own sister?" Mileena questioned.

"Big teeth no sister! We created by same man, but Ferra/Torr much stronger. You tried to kill us. Now big boss is gonna kill you." Ferra laughed. Torr roared along with her.

"Don't think that just because Nitara took me out of my castle that it means I can't gnaw your face off." Mileena responded. Torr creeped up to Mileena and Ferra mugged her.

"Ignore her Torr! She won't brag for long." Ferra stated as she caressed Torr's face. Torr steps back and turns away from Mileena. Ferra looks back at her and sticks her tongue out as Torr walks away. Mileena begins to growl, but stops herself as she notices Shang Tsung's spell beginning to wear off.

As she walks to the open area in the wall caused by Kotal, she spots two Tarkatans escaping from the courtyard. Mileena decides to chase after the two in hopes of finding the other Tarkatan warriors who may have survived the ambush.

* * *

Mileena's chase brought her to the nearby town of Li Mei's people. The citizens whispered among one another trying to sort out exactly what was going on. The gathering of the Tarkatans and the sounds of battle seemed to have garnered their attention and concerns.

Upon spotting Mileena, the citizens began to silence themselves. Mileena looked around at the faces of each and everyone one of them. All stricken with fear, but not in the same way as when the Tarkatans were the focus of their concerns. The Tarkatans were different. Their stature is usually abrasive and stern. These Tarkatans seemed defeated—ashamed of the day's failure. Mileena slowly approached the bunch.

"They've taken over the courtyard, but we currently have the advantage. All we have to do now is return to the castle and remind them who they're dealing with." Mileena planned.

"No deal." One of the Tarkatans responded.

"There is not deal. That's an order." She responded back. The Tarkatan shook his head.

"While you were relaxing in your father's throne room, we were getting slaughtered relentlessly."

"And you blame me?"

"You oversee the Courtyard. You rule those who reside in Outworld. You should've saw this coming before the gate keepers." He explained.

"How could I expect an attack from those traitorous Vampires?" Mileena questioned.

"Rule number one, never trust an Outworlder." Another Tarkatan responded. Unlike the others, he harbored what appeared to be a turtle shell around his torso. Another product of Shang Tsung's experiments—his forehead branded with the word _Zero._

"Does that mean you don't trust me as well?" Mileena responded menacingly.

"Your tone would make us reconsider your question." Zero responded. " _The Shokan and Tarkatan are the only ones I trust._ Those were your words."

"Then why don't you all give me the same regard? Do you believe that Kotal would be any better?!"

"Kotal K'etz has eyes on the ground, eyes in the skies, and even eyes in the other realms. This is a war we cannot win. Not with you." Zero confirmed. Mileena's face reddened as she pierced her eyes into Zero's. She reached for her right thigh, only to remember that her Sais were in Nitara's possession.

"This is madness! We are a race of warriors. You now run from battle like these cowards?!" Mileena questioned as she pointed towards the citizens.

"You are NOT a part of our race, half-breed! And these _citizens_ are YOUR citizens!" Zero shouted as he darted his finger towards Mileena's shoulder. "If you want us to help you then fine. However, we refuse to engage in this war until you can prove that you can lead anyone other Tarkatans and Shokan."

"Then curse you all! I would rather die than treat with my father's conspirators!" Mileena shouted. She storms past the citizens, prompting them to move out of her way while maintaining eye contact on her presence. The Tarkatan warriors shook their heads in pity upon seeing the emotions of their former empress.

* * *

Mileena continuously traveled throughout Outworld in search of allies, but no one would accept her offer. Not only that, but over the years many of her companions seemingly disappeared in search of their own enlightenment—Rain, Tanya, Jade, Ermac, Li Mei, Raskal, and Erron Black, just to name a few.

As moments went by, Mileena stumbles upon an old shack that belonged to Bo Rai Cho. She contemplates making a visit, but she immediately declines. She walks back towards the location of the castle. She hears the creak of the door and heavy footsteps beside her, garnering her attention. Bo Rai Cho stepped off of his porch and approached Mileena with a small alcohol canister in hand.

"Well, it's not every day that the Empress of Outworld would approach my door step." Bo Rai Cho laughed. Mileena mugged him. Bo Rai Cho rubbed the back of his head. "My apologies, Mileena. Is there something you needed?"

"Do you really think I would accept help from someone like you?" Mileena questioned.

"The sound of frustration and lack of company suggests otherwise." Bo Rai Cho responded. Mileena folds her arms and looks away. Bo Rai Cho stares at her neck. "Nitara betrayed you?"

"What do you care? You betrayed our realm for years training Earthrealm's warriors in our own backyard!" Mileena rebutted. Bo Rai Cho looked to the ground.

"I saw where Shao Kahn was headed. He was already on the verge of being too far gone. Maybe he felt the same, which is why he decided to go on vacation."

"You fool, Shao Kahn is DEAD!" Mileena confirmed. Bo Rai Cho stepped back a bit and rubbed the back of his head once more.

"The emperor…is dead?" Bo Rai Cho repeated. "Does anyone else know?" Bo Rai Cho questioned.

"Shang Tsung did." Mileena stated.

"Why did you keep this a secret from the rest of Outworld?" Bo Rai Cho questioned.

"You fool, if anyone were to know of this we'd have a civil war on our hands." Mileena responded.

"And it seems not disclosing it has already caused a civil war." Bo Rai Cho stated.

"You can't trust anyone in Outworld. That's the number one rule." Mileena stated.

"Who's rule?" Bo Rai Cho questioned rhetorically. "Shao Kahn was once a man of Compromise. He had many allies, including Quan Chi and Tanya's mother. However, once he betrayed their trust, he lost their loyalty. The fact that you're the only one alive who knew of his death already shows your lack of trust in others."

"Knightwolf also knows, yet—"

"Knightwolf and many others challenged you and nothing happened to them. They even killed Shang Tsung. Do you believe that people really believe Shao Kahn is gonna be on vacation for fifteen years? Even if people still think he's alive, does it stop them from feeling as if they could still take the throne away from you?" Bo Rai Cho explained.

Mileena frowned and looked to the ground. She turned away from the man and ran off into the distance. Bo Rai Cho could do nothing but watch.

"She has much room to grow before she can compare herself to her father." He commented as he sipped his alcohol.

* * *

After getting as far away from Bo Rai Cho's house as possible, Mileena began to feel fatigued. She takes a rest in a park. She falls to the ground and stares into the sky above. Water dripped onto her face. Suddenly, rain began to fall from the darkened skies above. Mileena's dull eyes couldn't see anything but the blurry dark clouds.

Upon hearing the sounds of thunder, Mileena claws into the ground. She rolls onto her stomach and begins to repeated slam her fist on the ground like a child. She wailed in frustration, only to be drowned out by the sounds of the rain and thunder. She wraps her arm across her arms as tears began to roll off to the sides.

A shadow surrounded Mileena's upper body. The rain stopped pounding against the area. As she moved her arm away from her face, she spotted the parasol hovering above her being held by another person. Mileena peaks her head around the corner of the parasol and looks up to the individual. Upon making eye contact, Kitana smiles.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

 _Although it's been a while since I last posted a chapter, it's not really much that I need to say. I'll try and stay consistent more often if possible, but the arrival of E3 might compromise that promise. But hey, at least you all aren't as in the dark as those who are still waiting for the next chapter in my Heroes After: LoZ story or the still unfinished Mythologies: MK story, both which haven't been updated in nearly one month and five months respectively._

 **(Upcoming—Sister)**


	5. Sister

**Sister**

 _What is perfection? Is it a sign of strength? Is it true order? Is it possible to gain perfection? Is it truly possible for beings to be sinless in a universe full of hatred?_

Kitana looks over the realm of order, Seido, from the top of a large tower. She was amazed by the view, especially being atop of a structure floating above the clouds.

"Your behavior would be considered quite strange here is Seido." A woman said. Along with Kitana was a woman with long blonde hair and blue pearl earrings to match her eyes. She wore a white off-shoulder blouse that stops just above her belly button. She also wore white ruffle pants and blue glassed slippers. She went by the name of Eunomia.

"Every behavior here could be considered strange for all I know." Kitana responded. Eunomia simply grinned. "I suppose you aren't here small talk." Kitana continued.

"It's about your sister. People have been talking." She began.

"I understand. I just need a few more days." Kitana interrupted.

"You have three." She confirmed. Kitana's frowned as she continued to look upon the city.

"Although I would rather ensure the mental capacity of my sister is up to snuff, I will heed your worries and accept what I can." Kitana responds. She leans onto the rooftop's railing as she contemplates on what to do next. Eunomia decides to stand beside Kitana and look over the city as well.

"You know, this realm wasn't always like this. It had no true identity. No leadership. No real protection. But it did have something that no other realm had."

"Do I bother to ask?" Kitana questioned grumpily.

"Spirit Energy." Eunomia answered. Kitana made no response. Eunomia folded her arms and frowned. "Not interested I take it?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Kitana asked.

"Your sister is supposed to be the ruler of Outworld. Yet she has no identity of her own. Nor does she have any negotiating power to hold over people's head."

"She is the only one with knowledge of the location of the Portal Spheres in Outworld." Kitana confirmed.

"Anyone can find and secured those portal spheres if they ever stumble across one. If I deemed it necessary, I could easily use the treaty Anomaly made years ago and to rescue each and every realm that merged with Outworld, including our home realm." Eunomia confirmed. Kitana gave her a wry smile.

"With six months of training, Tanya would be enough to prevent that." Kitana joked. Eunomia chuckled a bit.

"I was the strongest of the alliance. 6 Months for her would be one week for me." Eunomia responded. "However, what I'm trying to say is that with all of those realms under her rule, she doesn't even know how to utilize their assets to keep Outworld safe?"

"Truth be told, our father never taught us much about "Economics" or "Politics" when he was alive. We have Tanya's father for that, but he's only around to keep the peace in the Castle."

"My sister use to be the same way. As a matter of fact, her realm was in the worst state of them all. But even she found a light at the end of the tunnel. Her realm provides water." Kitana was puzzled.

"We all have water. Earthrealm is made up of 71% water." She confirmed.

"Yes, but water for Earthrealm isn't treated the same as water from the Chaos Realm. In the realm of chaos, nothing is pure. My sister has never been the same since going there. The things she saw, the things she's done, the sounds she heard, the mental and physical afflictions she's felt; without the purity of their water, she would've committed Hara Kiri by now." Eunomia explained.

"But it's just water." Kitana added.

"For us, yeah. But when I sent my men to her realm to collect water for our springs, she didn't hesitate to kill them. She even canceled our treaty and declared war against her own sister just to protect her realm's water." Eunomia clarified. Kitana looked to the ground as she thought about Mileena.

"I couldn't Mileena ever trying to kill me over something as simple as water." Kitana began to walk towards the door the led to the inside of the building.

"Princess Kitana." Eunomia interrupted. Kitana paused. "I know she's your sister, but unlike my sister it's not by blood. Sindel was the only mother Eris and I had. When she died, everything fell apart between the two of us. Don't allow Shao Kahn's death to do the same to the two of you."

"Yeah, yeah." Kitana responded as she left the rooftop. Eunomia frowned as she looked to the sky.

* * *

 ***Later the night***

Kitana and Mileena decided to eat dinner together as they use to years ago—Earthrealm Pasta and Salmon. Mileena prepares to eat the salmon, but she's stopped by Kitana.

"That's not how this goes. As the heir to Shao Kahn's throne, you should know proper etiquette when it comes to greeting and dining with others. The Empress shouldn't eat her food before the guest." Kitana explained. Mileena slouches back and grumbles. Kitana takes a bite of the pasta first, and prompts Mileena to eat. Mileena begins to chow down like she hasn't eaten in days.

"It's also important that you don't stuff your face or finish your food before the guest does. If your guess does not finish their food, neither should you." Kitana added. Mileena groaned as she continued to eat her food. Kitana stared at her own plate.

"By the way, I've been thinking about something. Remember when I told you about how my mother formed a team that focused on forming alliances with other realms?" she asked. Mileena didn't respond. "I was thinking of possibly reinstating the Inter-realm Alliance with You, Jade, Eva, and Tanya." Mileena stopped eating.

"Where…been?" Mileena muttered faintly. Kitana looked up and noticed Mileena drooping her head while wrapping her hand around her forehead.

"Did you say something?" Kitana questioned for clarity. Mileena whips her head up to focus her attention on Kitana. Her yellow tarkatan eyes aligned with Kitana's.

"Where have you been?" Mileena asked shakenly. Kitana froze in place. She wanted to speak, but couldn't move her lips. "You disappear for 15 years and the first thing you speak about is Outworld affairs?!"

"We already agreed that—"

"We agreed that you would disappear along with the Eva and the other Earthrealm brats. Yet one slipped through and KILLED SHANG TSUNG!" Mileena shouted as she swiped her plate off of the table.

"You're too loud, sister. If the citizens know you're here—"

"Elder Lords curse them!" Mileena responded as she slammed her fist against the table. Kitana turned her head away from Mileena as she tried to hold in her fear. She recalled what Eunomia told her before. She clutched her chest with her left hand while hovering her right hand over the magical fan she hid behind her dress.

"I know you're hiding your weapon in your dress. That was part of father's "etiquette" as well right?" Mileena stated. Kitana frowned as she continued to hover her hand over her weapon. "Of course he taught you everything. You were the one destined to take his place, not me."

"That's a lie!" Kitana shouted. She takes a deep breath to calm herself down. "He never planned for me to stick by his side as long as I did." Kitana mumbled.

"Maybe if I did what I was created to do, then I could've been the one to protect father!" Kitana's eyes widened. She wrapped her hand around her bladed fan and pressed tightly onto the handle. She tightened her eyes shut as she still heard Eunomia's words echo in her head.

"How could you say such a thing? I'm the one who gave you the life you deserved."

"The life I deserved as a fallen empress with no followers or a reliable family? Is this your way of humoring me sister?"

"You dare question my intentions? Would I ever let someone like you take my place on the throne of Outworld as a way of gaining something? A deal was a deal. You proved to be stronger than me, and therefore you were given Outworld!"

"This isn't about Outworld!" Mileena howled. Kitana turned her attention back to Mileena and noticed that her tarkatan features were returning. Shang Tsung's spell finally wore off. She notices this herself and tries to look for her face mask.

"What are you looking for Mileena? We're the only ones here." Kitana stated. Mileena made a quick glance towards Kitana and continued to look for her face mask. "Who is it that you're trying to hide from?" Kitana continued. "I'm your sister, Mileena."

"You know I can't go out looking like this." Mileena responded as she covered her mouth with her hand. Kitana walked up to her and removed her hand from her mouth.

"You can't just hide everything from those you rule over!" Kitana shouted. "You call yourself a daughter of Shao Kahn, but you're nothing like him. Yes, he taught me that appearances mean something, and he was right. But your people need to know that their Khanum isn't just a throne warmer. Sometimes, people have to see what they don't like."

"No normal citizen has seen this face besides the Tarkatans, the Shokan, Ferra, Li Mei, and Raskal."

"And did any of them resent you?" Kitana questioned. Mileena paused. "Shao Kahn only wore his mask to deceive those who dare challenged him. I would never be able to be intimidating enough to rule this Realm."

"Don't use that false humility on me, sister. You would never trade your life for mine." Mileena confirmed as she calmed down. Kitana embraces her tightly. Though annoyed, Mileena decided to wrap her arms around Kitana as well.

"If that's what it'll take for you to believe me, then I'm fine with that." Kitana responded.

"How would you do that?" Mileena asked. Kitana pointed to the nearby mirror that reflected the image of two women.

"I am thou. Thou art I." she responded. "In their eyes, I don't exist and I haven't existed in 15 years. And because of Shang Tsung's spell, even if I remove my mask, they'd still believe I was you."

"What about your dear sister?" Mileena asked.

"I told you before didn't I? I WILL give you the life you desire. I WILL make you the Empress of Outworld. And after what they did to you and our father, I WILL get my revenge."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**

 _Alright. With this chapter out of the way, we are now entering the next arc known as the Civil War arc. As with real war, it won't end once the fighting is done. There is always an aftermath of consequences & disputes that occur and not everyone will agree with the outcome regardless of who they side with._

 **(Upcoming—Rescue Pt. 1)**


	6. Rescue Pt 1

**Rescue Pt. 1**

 _Darkness. All I see is darkness. Hate. All I know is hate. Pain. All I feel is pain. Sorrow. All I hear is sorrow. Death. All I smell...is death._

It's been three weeks since Mileena was removed from her throne. Although Mileena was in a dire state of depression ever since, her talk with Kitana seemed to have affected her spirits as of late. She's been training. No longer was she trying to be the assassin she was born to be. She could no longer rely on her weapons, including her teeth. Those are to be a last resort; a form of execution.

Mileena's new talents were focused on her magical prowess and intimidation tactics. While no one would usually cross her without the mask, she no longer possesses daunting presence she once had. She also needs to gain the respect and love of others. She was never the most likeable individual in Outworld. Finding these qualities isn't something she can do on her own. That's what she has Kitana for.

"Sister." Kitana called out. Mileena looked her direction and noticed Jade was with her. She was surprised as she hadn't seen Jade since the Coup D'état against Shang Tsung. "I found her." Jade frowned upon seeing Mileena.

"Is there something on your tongue that you'd wish to spew?" Mileena snapped. Jade remained silent.

"Jade?" Kitana placed her hand on Jade's shoulder.

"I don't know where you've been all of this time, but your...sister...hasn't been a very admirable person." Jade responded.

"What was that?" Mileena questioned.

"Enough!" Kitana shouted as she removed her hand from Jade's shoulder. "Jade, you know why you're here." Jade looked to the ground.

"My apologies, your highness."

"Why is she here?"

"We've found Tanya's location. It seems that she's been in the Cobalt mines this entire time." Kitana stated.

"The cobalt mines?" Mileena questioned. "I've been to the mines for years and I've never seen her there."

"Has Shang Tsung taken you to the torture room?" Kitana mumbled. Mileena was puzzled.

"I never heard of such a room." she responded.

"Did Shang Tsung ever tell you how he found out about the realm of Arnyek?" Jade asked.

"Dare I want to know?" Mileena questioned in disgust. "Why would she be in the torture chamber?"

"That's what we all want to know. He wouldn't need information to betray you, especially when we all knew where you were." Jade responded.

"We can discuss this once we retrieve Tanya. If we want to reclaim the throne of Outworld, we'll need her power." Kitana explained.

"And what if she somehow found the location of the Portal Spheres?" Mileena asked. Kitana closed her eyes as she attempted to come up with the best way to approach her question.

"We kill her." Jade concluded bluntly. "I'd rather she not be around than not be on our side." Mileena grinned and looked at Kitana who seemed a bit troubled. Kitana opened her eyes and nodded.

* * *

 ***Later that Night***

Mileena, Kitana, and Jade hid in the bushes on a cliff that oversaw the entrance to the Cobalt Mines. Upon observation, they spot a total of 16 Centaurs walking in and out of the mines during each of their shift changes, thus only 8 centaurs are actually guarding the mines per hour.

"It's been 20 minutes since the last shift change, sister. What are we waiting for?" Mileena questioned.

"Patience, Mileena. We need to do this as quickly and quietly as we can. Besides, you're going to stay behind while Jade and I deal with the rescue." Kitana responded quietly.

"Wouldn't it be more beneficial for me to be the one rescuing her? If they catch you—"

"Knowledge of Kitana's presence would cause a stir. People haven't seen her in 15 years. Nor have they seen Shao Kahn." Jade added.

"Also, there are a lot of relationships that need to be mended if we want to succeed with our plan." Kitana mentions as she looks at Mileena disappointed.

"Don't look at me like that. _Has Shang Tsung taken you to the torture room?_ " Mileena mocked.

" _Touché_ , as the Earthrealmers would say." Kitana responded.

A fourth person entered the bushes with them, slightly startling Mileena. After regaining her composure, she recognized the person as Rain. He seemed to not have age as much as he did years ago. He was wearing regal attire as opposed to the casual attire he'd normally wear. He was also not using a face mask.

"You seem to have aged well, Mileena." Rain greeted. Mileena mugged him and turned her attention to Kitana.

"Another member of the Traitor's Club. Why am I not surprised?"

"Not everyone that disappeared betrayed you, Mileena." Kitana responded.

"Yet everyone that betrayed me disappeared."

"And this is why you will be staying behind." Kitana searched among the Centaurs guarding the entrance. She points to one that is near the entrance, but in a position that could keep the eyes of the guards away from a potential blind spot near the entrance.

As Kitana pointed to the Centaur, Rain raised his hand into the air. The clouds above began to grow dark. Drops of rain began to descend upon the area. Without hesitation, Rain sends a lightning strike crashing down upon the Centaur. The power of the strike severely burns the centaur and knocks him unconscious instantly. The other four Centaurs guarding the entrance area decide to approach the body of the Centaur.

"That's our cue, Jade. As long as he remains alive, they shouldn't be worried about whether it was an actual attack or a freak of nature. Rain, you and Mileena remain here in case things go south." Kitana responded. She then looks to Mileena.

"I almost forgot." She stated. "Rain could you step away for a minute? Mileena and I need to switch clothes before I enter."

"Su-sure." Rain responded awkwardly as he walked off.

* * *

 ***Inside the Cobalt Mines***

The smell of iron and urine plagued the torture chamber of the Cobalt Mines. The carved faces of many past prisoners decorated the walls of the chamber. Their bones used to craft furniture and tools for the torturers. No form of sunlight reaches the room. Most are lucky to even see light. Tanya was one of the lucky ones.

Tanya was stood battered, scathed, burned, bruised, swollen, her and exhausted atop of a short stool. Her hair was cut drastically shorter being only 2 inches high. She remained in nothing but her bra and panties. She could barely stand to close her mouth as the cut on her bottom lip irritated her. The throbbing infection from insect bites plagued her left arm. Her eyes were as dull as her mother's during her final moments. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were chained together. A noose locked around her neck. Although she was struggling for air, unlike her mother she was still breathing.

D'Vorah stood before her smiling heavily. Acidic liquid ran down her finger tips as she playfully drew onto Tanya's stomach. She carved images of insects, Kytinn writings, and even the symbol of the brotherhood of shadows. After each drawing, she would summon small larva around Tanya's wounds to ensure that they would heal and be clean enough for the next drawing. She would do the same to her own fingers as the acid started to penetrate the scales. To her, the pain was worth it if it meant being able to torture Tanya over and over again.

"Twenty-Three days of enduring the pain and yet you still have not begged for your life." D'Vorah complimented. Tanya remained emotionless. "At least this one no longer has to hear that wretched voice of yours."

D'Vorah shook her hands to remove the acid as she prepared to leave the room. She wraps her hand around Tanya's jaw and inspects her eyes. Knowing that she was pretty much broken, D'Vorah removed her grip. She kicks the stool from underneath Tanya, causing her to fall towards the ground. Tanya quickly reacts by standing on her tippy-toes. She struggled to keep her balance, but it was necessary for her to continue this feat as it was the only thing keeping her from being hung. D'Vorah blows out the candles in the room and leaves.

Tanya lowers her head as she reflects on her situation. Tears began to run down her face as she felt her feet starting to give out. Suddenly, she saw light seeping in front of her. The door to the room was opening slowly. Jade and Kitana snuck into the room and slowly closed the door. Jade uses an Earthrealm flashlight to illuminate the room. She points it towards Tanya and looks horrified. Kitana wasted no time cutting the noosed around Tanya's neck with her bladed fan. She quickly caught Tanya before the rest of her body hit the ground.

"What did they do to you?" Kitana whispered. Tanya looked unto her. A slight smile could be seen on her face.

"Ki….ta…." Tanya passed out before she could finish her sentence. Jade looked worried as she examined the wounds on Tanya's body.

"She endured all of this for over 3 weeks?"

"These wounds would be impossible to heal without treatment. Besides, no one leaves the torture room alive." Kitana confirmed. "Whoever did this knew what they were doing."

"Is she going to be alright?" Jade asked. Kitana look to her and smiled.

"When has Tanya ever been alright?" Kitana asked. She slumps Tanya's arms over her shoulders and holds the bottom of her legs to keep her steady while riding onto her back. She nods to Jade to check around the door before leaving.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**

 _For those that don't know, I've been kinda sick and my g, h, ', & " buttons were not working on my keyboard. Now that I'm better and have another keyboard, I should be back on track. _

**(Upcoming—Rescue Pt. 2)**


	7. Rescue Pt 2

**Rescue Pt. 2**

As Jade and Kitana maneuver through the shadows, they notice the feeble state of those imprisoned in the mines. It had been fifteen years since she last saw the mines. So much had changed. She noticed many unfamiliar faces whom outnumbered those Shao Kahn imprisoned years ago. Unlike past prisoners whom were the lowest of the low, most of the new prisoners were primarily made up of civilians and prisoners of war.

Although the mines were originally created for those who could escape a normal prison, its main purpose is to depower those whose magical capabilities would pose a threat to the emperor. There was one a time when Shang Tsung had to spend his days in the mines—actually twice. Both times occurred when he failed to defeat the Earthrealm warriors for two separate tournaments. His only safety net was Tesla's use of the Time spell which pushed time 100 years forward. A spell which drastically reduced the length of time it would take to train someone like the Great Kung Lao. A spell which ultimately gave Reptile the upper hand after the match was delayed to the day the spell would occur.

The effects of the cobalt depend on the power of those around it. Some may lose all ability to use magic while others would become powerless overtime. For Kitana, Jade, and the Centaurs, it prevents them from using magic temporarily. For someone whose magic is a strong as Tanya's, it reduced their power low enough to give them an edge over the other inmates. This is why the torture room exists; the only place in the mines where magic can be used; the only place where you can break a person mentally to the point of no return.

Kitana struggles to effectively sneak across the mines whilst carrying Tanya on her back. Jade does her best to take things slow enough to allow her to catch up, but fast enough so that they're able to escape before the next shift change. Kitana's body begins to wear down from the combination of Tanya's weight and the cobalt suppressing her energy. As Jade notices, she stops to help take Tanya off of Kitana's back.

"I appreciate your help, Jade." Kitana thanked with a smile. Tanya began to wake. She murmured some words under her breath. While definitely conscious, she was still groggy and weakened.

"Don't talk." Jade whispered. Tanya peered her eyes to Jade.

"You've…come…" Tanya whispered.

Kitana looked around and noticed some of the prisoners staring at them. They seemed somewhat frightened by their presence. Most were physically famished. Many of them also seemed to be disfigured or maimed. The prisoners in the mines were in a worse state than they were fifteen years ago.

"L-lets go." Kitana commanded. Jade nodded as they walked to the next pillar. Kitana peaks around the opposite side of the pillar as she waits for Jade to make it. Kitana places her focus on who seemed to be a member of Nitara's race. However, upon further inspection she realized that it was just another prisoner from one of the many realms Mileena and Shang Tsung conquered during the past 15 years.

"Mileena!" a voice roared. Kitana looked to her left and guarded her chest and face with her arms. Jade and Tanya also focused their attention on the man. Motaro stood before the two. His chest nearly covered his face in the eyes of the three. As with the rest of his race, he only had two legs rather than four.

"Minotaur." Kitana responded.

"Do not dare talk down to me, Mileena. It was your father whom cursed my race in favor of the dying Shokan." Motaro shouted.

"However did your race become part of the cleanup crew for the mines?" Kitana mocked. Motaro frowned upon her mockery of him. Suddenly, he had a dumbfounded expression as he stared into Kitana's eyes.

"You?" Motaro questioned. He then looked toward Kitana's right hip and noticed her iconic fans held by her waist band. He frowned again. "You."

"Miss me, Motaro?" she asked. Two other Centaurs arrived and stood behind Kitana and Jade. Just as with Motaro, they also only had two legs. Motaro signaled them to halt their attempt to execute them on sight.

"All of this time I thought you died." Motaro stated.

"Was it like I didn't exist?" Kitana joked. "Let's just say I performed a spell gone wrong trying to defeat Earthrealm. I never anticipated that pathetic sorcerer losing to Knightwolf."

"Why are you here? Why are you dressed like Mileena?" Motaro looked to Jade and points toward her. "And why is she escorting our prisoner from the mines?"

"You really are out of the loop aren't you?" Kitana muttered. "Do you even know what's going on beyond these mines?"

"We only care about one thing, our promise." Motaro responded. "A promise in which neither Mileena nor our new so-called Emperor kept."

"What promise?" Jade asked. Motaro turned around 360 degrees.

"Mileena my race to its natural form and in return we'd stay our hand of Shokan blood." Motaro responded. "I've been able to strike a deal with the son of Kotal K'etz. D'Vorah was tasked with hunting her down and taking her into the torture room."

"Let me guess, you expect D'Vorah to force Tanya into reversing your curse. Am I correct in my assumption?" Kitana responded with a smug look on her face.

"Based on your attire, you're working with Mileena right?" Motaro asked. Kitana didn't respond. "You're the true heir of Shao Kahn. The people wanted you to rule the realm even when Shao Kahn was still in power. If you allow us to use Tanya's magic to return us to our former glory—"

Kitana pulls out her fan and slices off the head of the nearby Centaur. Motaro and Jade were baffled by her actions as she did so without hesitation. There was no remorse in her eyes. There was no fear, no anger, and no tension.

"You had your chance years ago when my father gave you the offer of killing the Great Kung Lao after Goro & Kintaro refused the offer in favor of keeping their lineages alive for the day Sheeva becomes fertile." Kitana confirmed. She then tossed one of her other fans at Motaro, who ducks to avoid it.

Jade passes Tanya to Kitana. She pulls out her pole and proceeds to strike the other Centaur beside her. Without her magic, she's not strong enough to actually kill them with her pole, but it was enough to stun the centaur before her boomerang accurately struck its temple. She rushes grab her boomerang and pull it from the centaur's skull, but she finds herself struggling to take it out. Another nearby Centaur stood behind Jade. He clenched his teeth as he raised his spear above her head. Kitana tosses Tanya to the ground and uses her other fan to detach the centaur's hands.

* * *

As he wails in pain, the other centaurs outside the mines as well as many of the mines guards are put on high alert. Two of the centaurs from outside the mines rush inside. Mileena increases her focus on the Centaurs' faces. She notices their frantic nature of the Centaurs as they hear what sounds like the suffering of one of their own.

One of the Centaurs notices the slight rattling of the bush in which Mileena and Rain occupied. He gets on all fours and fires a green energy ball from his tail towards the two. Mileena freezes up as the attack gets closer. Rain wraps his right arm beneath Mileena's breast and pulls her flat on the ground along with him. The ball of energy destroys the bush, but completely misses them both. Rain uses the opportunity to use a deadlier lightning strike onto the Centaur, burning him into a dark crisp. His allies seemed to ignore him as they spot Motaro escaping the mines. Behind him were many of the prisoners within the mines being rallied by both Jade and Kitana.

As Tanya shimmies out of the mines using the wooden beams for support, she looks towards the crisp Centaur. She reaches her hand towards the corpse and absorbs the heat from it, causing the body to harden and crumble into ashes. Tanya then uses what strength she can gather to shoot a powerful ring of fire from her finger tips though the heart of a Centaur. Due to its high temperatures, the blast also mortally wounds one of the prisoners behind him. Tanya became aware of what had occurred and decided to try and leave the area.

Mileena rises from the ground and glances toward Motaro. His presence starts to send Mileena's mind into a frenzy. He eyes become bloodshot red as inhales his scent. Mileena places both of her hands onto the ground as her pink aura circles around the floor. She focuses her attention solely on Motaro, ignoring everything that was occurring around her. Rain is a bit started as notices the slobber hanging from her sinister smile.

Mileena teleports beneath the ground as her pink aura disperses. Rain looks around to see where she went. He then spots Motaro and sees Mileena appearing above him. She slams her leg directly between Motaro's horns. However, it wasn't strong enough to damage, especially not outside the mines. Motaro aims his tail towards Mileena, who was still smiling. He fires a point blank energy blast at her, but his attack narrowly misses as Jade uses her pole enhanced with magic to move his tail away from Mileena.

Motaro grabs Jade by the neck and raises her in the air. He then uses his tail to knock Mileena away. Gathering the energy in his fist, he punches Jade directly in the face. The impact of his attack crushes her skull, instantly killing her. Motaro smiles as he tosses her lifeless body towards Kitana and Tanya. The two of them smile as Tanya disengages the illusion she placed on Motaro. It was then that he realized the person he killed was one of his own.

"You should've never left the mines, Minotaur!" Kitana shouted. Her, Tanya, Jade, Mileena, and Rain all surrounded Motaro with their weapons and magic in hand.

Seeing no way out of the situation, Motaro makes the impulsive decision to attack Kitana first. Jade quickly stops him using her Shadow kick. She then swings her pole diagonally across his jaw. Rain slashes his blade diagonally across Motaro's chest revealing a deep, crimson scar. Tanya infuses her hands with fire strong enough to cut through steel to cut off both of Motaro's horns. Mileena jumps into the air and windmill kicks Motaro in the jaw. As his body sways towards Kitana, she knocks him down with her pretty kick. Motaro attempts to rise back up, but he's knocked back down by Mileena's fist.

"We win." Kitana chanted in her best Shao Kahn impression. Mileena's crimson colors in Mileena's eyes began to fade away. Rain looks onto her and releases a sigh of relief. Tanya begins to stumble from exhaustion, prompting both Jade and Rain to catch her.

"We got you." Jade stated. Tanya smiled at them both.

"I'm surprised you're here to rescue me, brother." Tanya joked.

"Step-Brother." He grunted. "I'm here upon Kitana's request." Tanya chuckled at his response.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, as the Earthrealmers would say." She responded. Jade and Rain carried her away from the area as Kitana and Mileena stayed behind.

"How…" Motaro whimpered. Kitana smiled and curved her hand around her ear toward him.

"How…?" she mocked.

"There would be no way for you lot to physically defeat us with no Magic." He confirmed. "So how can you kill us so easily?" Kitana moves her hand to the bottom on her mouth and leans closer to Motaro.

"Let me let you in on a little secret." She chuckled. "Had you simply eaten the cobalt, it would've nullified the effects of the curse placed by the Shokan." She responded. Motaro was disgruntled by her response. "Not impressed? Well, I did forget to mention Eva's curse as well."

"Eva?" Mileena questioned.

"You remember Eva don't you, sister?" Kitana questioned. Motaro clenched his teeth. Kitana took noticed and laughed.

"Face it, coward. Just as your extermination of the Shokan race has permanently damaged their faith and morality, so has the curse they've placed on the Centaurs. When you saw me, you saw my father. And that doubt, that hesitation you felt while in my presence, was your biggest downfall." Motaro attempted to retaliate, but he passed out before it was possible.

"You still haven't explained this…Eva…to me." Mileena stated.

"She's one of the people who helped us defeat the Brotherhood back on Earthrealm. Do you truly not remember her?" Kitana questioned.

"I don't remember anything during the tournament besides your last words and the outcome." Mileena responded. Kitana wrapped her arm around Mileena's neck as the two stared at the unconscious Motaro.

"Don't worry sister, you'll learn about her real soon. But first, we need to send our friends at the castle a message." Kitana stated.

* * *

 ***At the Throne Room…***

K'etz and Nitara sit side-by-side on the thrones of Mileena and the deceased Shang Tsung. Before them, two Vampires spar with one another, displaying the power giving to them through DNA obtained from the members of the Red Dragon. While K'etz trains his eyes on the Vampires, Nitara keeps her eyes on him. As one of the vampires pins the other onto the ground, K'etz applauds her victory. Nitara continues to stare at him.

"Your people are very skilled. Even under the restrictions of none lethal attacks and no flying, they're able to deliver such feats of strength that no other has before. You all may even be strong enough to defeat Shao Kahn." K'etz praised. Nitara simply frowned.

"Where is the orb?" Nitara questioned bluntly. K'etz looked at her and smiled.

"What's the rush, Nitara?" K'etz deflected.

"How many of your people are you willing to sacrifice by keeping us here?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Our survival depends on those we feast upon. You've already stated that you have no plans of invading other realms, so we no longer have leftover corpses. The only other way for us to obtain blood is through the living." She explained.

"When Mileena faces judgement, I shall give you the location of the orb." K'etz responded. He arises from his seat and walks to the window overlooking the Courtyard.

Nitara bites her index finger with her fang and points her finger directly towards K'etz. The two vampires were sparring before turned their attention to Nitara. As the Ancient Vaeternus symbol appeared on her hand, K'etz learns closer onto the window.

"You may get your wish sooner than you think." K'etz commented. Nitara relaxes as the symbol disappears. She walks over to the window to see what's going on. She smirks.

Outside of the courtyard, directly outside of the front gate, were pikes spread apart from each other. On them were the heads of the many centaurs that existed in Outworld. Lacking the power they once had due to Kahn's spell, their demise was inevitable.

However, what they saw in front of the pikes was a chained Motaro mortally wounded and barely alive. Both of his horns were gone and based on the look of his head, it wasn't a very clean removal. Upon closer inspection, they notice a message carved onto his chest with the word: "Who's Next?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7**

 _Over the weeks I have adjusted some plotlines for how this story will go and these changes are affecting the speed at which I release these chapters. Now it's possible that I will at least finish this arc of Reklaim before 2018, but depending on how many chapters I decide to stretch or cut for this arc and based on the rate of how I've been releasing chapters I can guarantee nothing._

 _I'm still mainly conflicted about what I plan to do after chapter 9 of the story. At first a cut version of chapter 8 was supposed to come before the next chapter, but I found that version to be unnecessary filler that could be spread across the other chapters. Then chapters 10-12 were going to be an entirely different story that was connected but at the same time not connected which would cause possible confusion. Chapter 13 is currently chapter 9. And chapters 14-17 were flashback chapters which would work for this arc, but I found that they'd have a better relevance later in the story (though two of those chapters are completely scrapped). Based on what's left, either this arc will end in November or some of the cut chapters will be reworked in a way of extending the arc, but only if it's necessary._

 **(Upcoming—Maneater)**


	8. Maneater

**Maneater**

 ***Years ago…***

Mileena, Ko'otal, Reptile, & D'Vorah traversed the Outworld Desert. This was once the location of Edenia's courtyard and everywhere that was within a one mile radius of it. Many who pass by tend to visit Sindel's grave. But Mileena uses it as a meetup spot when she wants to discuss things that can't be told to the general public nor her counsel.

Lying beside a small slab of debris were a masked beast and a miniature woman who lied beneath his arm. The two of them seemed to be sleeping, but Mileena knew they were pretending.

"Do you want us to put them out of their misery?" D'Vorah questioned. Ferra pushed herself from underneath Torr and pumped her first toward D'Vorah.

"Bring it on, Bug Lady." Ferra shouted. Torr rose from the ground and peered his eyes across each member of Mileena's group. He growled as them all as he towered over Ferra. Ko'otal, Reptile, and D'Vorah prepared to defend themselves while Mileena stood valiantly.

"Creations of Shang Tsung tossed aside like a failed experiment. I wonder how many other he left behind that have…better manner." Mileena commented. Ferra and Torr turned their attention to Mileena.

"We eat Tarkantans before." Ferra responded as Torr roared.

"You dare threaten your Kahnum?" Mileena questioned as she summoned one of her Sais.

"We serve no Kahn? Only Ferra/Torr!" she rebutted. "Mileena shook her head.

"I too was a creation of Shang Tsung. The others were…eradicated. As your sister, I've come to rid you of this wretched wasteland so that you may join us back at the castle."

"Big teeth no sister of We. Ferra/Torr satisfied here!" Mileena growled towards the two after hearing Ferra's response. "WAIT! We come with you!" Ferra retracted. Mileena was confused.

"That was a quick change of mind." Reptile commented.

"What made you change your mind so quickly?"

"We go, but we kill bug lady." Ferra proposed. Ko'otal and D'Vorah frowned.

"You what?!" D'Vorah shouted.

"This is madness." Ko'otal responded.

"She threatened Torr. We no feel safe."

"No one in Outworld is safe." Reptile commented.

"No kill no go."

"Do the two of you really think—"

D'Vorah is interrupted by Mileena who grabs ahold of her wrist. Mileena smiles as she pulls D'Vorah forward. She then pushes her toward Ferra who grins heavily. Torr raises his right fist across his left shoulder. With all of his might, he swings the back of his fist across D'Vorah's Face and upper torso. A large chunk of D'Vorah upper body and her head was gone. Her blood splashed onto everyone. Ko'otal looked on in disbelief as the remainder of D'Vorah's body fell onto the ground. Mileena smiled.

"Satisfied?" Mileena joked.

"Torr! You no fun!" Ferra shouted. Torr huffed. "Fine." She sighed. "Torr's satisfied so Ferra satisfied."

"Good." Mileena peaked toward Ko'otal who still trained his eye on D'Vorah. "That man over there will look over you two. I suspect he will treat you well. Isn't that right Ko'otal?" she asked. Ko'otal continued to look at D'Vorah's corpse.

"Y-yes, empress Mileena." He responded.

* * *

 ***Present Day at the Courtyard Gates***

It had been hours since the display of Centaurian heads were cleared from the front gates. Many of the citizens had seen the horrific display and told many other of it. The gossip spread faster than K'etz and Nitara could react. People questioned how such an event could go unnoticed. Those of the castle blamed the guards and citizens for not telling who planted the pikes. The guards blamed those of the castle and the citizens for not caring about their safety. The citizens blamed those of the castle and the guards for causing the display to happen in the first place.

Soon word spread to the Centaurs distant of main area of Outworld. Rumors claimed that Mileena had returned and that she may have been assisted by Shao Kahn's missing step-daughter, princess Kitana. Other rumors suggested that K'etz had been working with Mileena the entire time using the false civil war as an excuse to commit mass genocide with each of the races. The Centaurs responded with threats of destroying many of Outworld's towns if their grievances aren't repaid with justice.

As Outworld enters a state of turmoil due to the event, many citizens sought after the assistance of Bo Rai Cho and Li Mei to help prepare them for the upcoming war for Outworld. It was rumored that the remaining members of the Black Dragon returned to Earthrealm in search of new recruits to help sell weapons to both sides. Rumors of the Red Dragon's involvement were quickly silenced by Nitara herself, whom still refused to comment on the situation. There was no word on whether or not the Locust Clan would also get involved.

K'etz closes off his gates and calls an emergency meeting with many of Outworld's leaders and councilors. These included Nitara, Tanya & Rain's Father who was the Ambassador, Daegon, and Li Mei's Mother whom was the representative.

"Before we begin pointing fingers, I need to remind each and every one of you about a woman named Anomaly who was able to single handedly infiltrate Edenia without notice and kill Sindel. This may be news to some of you, but for people like Nitara and I have seen this type of act before." The Ambassador stated.

"Tanya is the only person capable of such magic. We haven't seen her since the incident years ago." The Representative responded.

"That would mean we have a traitor amongst us. No one should've been guarding that gate and not seeing what happened." K'etz stated.

"And they are currently being investigated."

"I'm more interested in how someone was able to kill so many Centaurs in the Cobalt mines. Even if they aren't as powerful as before, they would still pose a physical threat to anyone who enters." Daegon discussed.

"True, I've never known anyone to be capable of such a feat—not alone anyways." The representative commented.

"Are you saying…?"

"Should it really be a surprise? This WAS her throne at one point." The Representative confirmed. "The daughter of Shao Kahn and you believe she wouldn't use fear tactics?"

"Have you ever determined whether or not the second daughter returned?" Daegon added. Nitara, the Ambassador, and the Representative's minds clicked immediately. They began to remember the years prior to Kitana's disappearance. Everything about the daughter of Sindel returned to their memory. K'etz, however, still didn't get it.

"Shao Kahn having a second daughter would not change this. How much stronger could she be?" K'etz responded.

"How could we all forget about Kitana so easily?" the Ambassador muttered.

"Kitana?"

"She's the daughter of the deceased Sindel and the former king of Edenia, Jarrod." The Representative explained. "She's been away for 15 years. Does this not ring any alarm bells? Do you not remember who else has been away for the past 15 years?" the Rep asked. K'etz shook his head.

"He is dead. There is absolutely nothing that would make him leave Outworld to go on a _Vacation._ " K'etz responded.

"Then where has Kitana been?" the ambassador asked.

"There is no Kitana!" he shouted. "This was an act of betrayal by someone here. I'm starting to suspect that someone is backing out of their end of the bargain." He looks at both the Representative and the Ambassador.

"Emperor K—" Before Nitara could finish her sentence, Ko'otal forced the doors open and stumped his was towards his father.

"What is the meaning of this, Ko'otal? We are having an important discussion!" K'etz shouted. Ko'otal slammed his fists on the table.

"How can you be so blind? Do you enjoy being mocked and disgraced over and over?! When are you going to address this problem?!"

"You dare question your Emperor?"

"I question your leadership! You had Mileena in the palm of your hands and you let her get away!"

"Nitara…" K'etz looked towards Nitara who gave him a death stare. K'etz decided not to address it.

"A true leader does not blame his followers for his own mistakes. You need to eliminate Mileena permanently and investigate this 'Second Daughter.'" Ko'otal suggested.

"You need to stay out of my affairs, child!" K'etz snapped. Ko'otal grabbed his father by the shoulders. The force pushed his seat back a few centimeters. He came back to he senses and released his hands from K'etz. He began to walk away from the Counselors, and his father.

"My people and I will refrain from assisting you any further." Ko'otal decided.

"Your people?" K'etz questioned disgustedly. Ko'otal didn't respond as he left the room. K'etz wrapped his hand around his face as she shook his head. "We shall have a 15 minute recess. Adjourn."

* * *

As Ko'otal storms out of the building, he looks around the courtyard. He reflects on the battle that occurred there three weeks ago. He stared at the patched split his father produced when he used the blood code's power against Mileena. He reflects on what his father was saying earlier. " _Nitara…"_ Exactly who was she? He'd interacted with her a few times since Mileena and Shang Tsung's started the bounty system.

Usually when someone wants something, they go to great lengths to obtain it immediately. When she first noticed the bounty system, the main reward that caught her attention was the separation from Outworld. Most people would be accustomed to this realm after being merged for so long. It's especially unusual during a time where more people actually approved of Mileena's rule more so than Shao Kahn's & Shang Tsung's, although that didn't say much. Why is it that she waited so long? Why did she choose to work with K'etz rather than obtaining her freedom through a bounty?

So many questions about someone who's been in Outworld far longer than the Zaterians. Everyone should know about her and her motivations. Someone in Outworld must've worked with her one before. There had to be a way for her to accomplish her goal without Kotal K'etz. The question is: _Why so long?_

Ko'otal walked towards the gates and noticed D'Vorah waiting for him. He looked to the ground as he walked pass her. She followed him as the both ventured off to the south east of the Castle.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He still chooses to be stubborn. He knows what Mileena is capable of, yet he relies so heavily on the blood code and his ego." Ko'otal ranted.

"You can't be serious? It should be clear to anyone that Mileena still has allies outside of the castle grounds. There are even rumors that she was once allied with Earthrealm at one point." D'Vorah commented.

"There's actually more. Someone mentioned a woman who was said to be her sister."

"Her sister?" D'Vorah wondered. She closed her eyes as she attempted to think of who or what Mileena's sister looked like. Her first thoughts were Ferra as she referred to her as her sister. However, she doubted that Ferra would be smart enough to conspire against K'etz. Not to mention that fact that Ferra does not like Mileena.

"It was as if all of them never knew she existed until today." Ko'otal responded.

"And you do not know of this…sister?"

"I never saw either of Shao Kahn's daughters until Mileena assumed control of the throne along with Shang Tsung." Ko'otal confirmed. "The only other sister I knew was Ferra."

"That is strange." D'Vorah stated.

"We can put this behind us for now. Did you get what you needed in the mines?" Kotal asked.

"No." she responded quickly. Kotal stared into her eyes, to which she looked away.

"Did you…"

"No." she stated in a calm manner. "She escaped.

"Were you satisfied?"

"No."

"Is this because of what happened to your realm years ago?"

"No."

"Then…why?" he questioned. D'Vorah looked to the ground. "D'Vorah, I know how you're feeling."

"You don't." she responded. "Not even I know how to feel right now. I might have made a fatal mistake."

"We've gotten our use out of her. You don't have to worry."

"She could've been a useful ally against Mileena. I just couldn't help myself."

"After what she did to you and your people, it's no surprise. Someone who can betray their own people does not deserve to live. Tanya may be an effective sorceress, but in she has always been a coward at heart." Kotal noted. D'Vorah nodded. The two began to walk further.

"In the event that you encounter her, do not engage." D'Vorah demanded. "I want her for myself."

As the two of them walked into the distance, Jade walked from behind a tree. Her eyes were wide, red, and strained. Her mind raced as it replays all of the events that occurred in the past. From the moment the two met all the way up to her rescue from the Cobalt mines. The sound of her heartbeat became louder than the words played in her head as she reminisced on the past.

…

 _"So you were going to guard the first blade and allow her to dodge the second one, but in return, you'd be sacrificing yourself." Rain explained. Tanya looks at Rain and looks back at Jade. Jade simply smiles._

 _"If it means that she lives, I'm all for it. If it means we die together, then so be it."_

 _"I had to rely on you! You almost died because of me! I should be ashamed of myself! I wish I was stronger! If only I could-" Tanya finally stopped beating the ground._

 _"It's alright. I know how you feel. Go to your public quarters and rest. Shao Kahn has a special…engagement for us in 6 days." Jade stated._

…

 _Jade uses an Earthrealm flashlight to illuminate the room. She points it towards Tanya and looks horrified._

" _Ki….ta…." Tanya passed out before she could finish her sentence. Jade looked worried as she examined the wounds on Tanya's body._

" _She endured all of this for over 3 weeks?"_

" _These wounds would be impossible to heal without treatment. Besides, no one leaves the torture room alive." Kitana confirmed. "Whoever did this knew what they were doing."_

…

 _Tanya begins to stumble from exhaustion, prompting both Jade and Rain to catch her._

" _We got you." Jade stated. Tanya smiled at them both._

" _I'm surprised you're here to rescue me, brother." Tanya joked._

" _Step-Brother." He grunted. "I'm here upon Kitana's request." Tanya chuckled at his response._

…

"All of this time…" Jade whispered. "All of this time…Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Mileena…it was her. All of this time…she ignored me…after…"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8**

 _We are finally back on track. This chapter was supposed to release last week, but…circumstances. However, you expect the next chapter to be released not long after since it's pretty much done (but as always, take this with a grain of salt)._

 **(Upcoming—Liability)**


	9. Liability

**Liability**

 ***Fifteen Years ago…***

The Living forest appears to be nearly barren. The only thing keeping Anomaly's spell from being broken is the fact that her body had been buried there by Tanya and Jade during the final day of the 10th Tournament. Nowadays, the only people with access to the forest are Kitana, Tanya, Jade, and Eva.

Tanya falls onto her knees, exhausted from the training she endured throughout the day. Her right arm and both of her legs suffer from first degree burns. She breathes heavily on the verge of nearly passing out. Jade sits on the steps of Anomaly's cabin sipping tea. Tanya slowly turns her head towards Jade and notices that she isn't watching anymore. Jade peaks over to see Tanya watching her.

"Are you finally finished?" Jade asked.

"For now." Tanya responded. "I'm still not where I need to be." Jade walks over to Tanya and carries her onto her shoulders. As she takes her to the cabin, Tanya's vision begins to fade.

As Tanya wakes up, she finds herself alone lying in her bed with a cool towel over her forehead. She raises herself up and notices the photo her family took back when she was still in Anomaly's womb. Her eyes were glued to Anomaly's smiling face. The look in her mother's eyes was completely different from everyone else's. Almost as if she was on the verge of tears. Such a deceitful smile could cause anyone to fall for her schemes. Survival was all she focused on. Survival was all Tanya could focus on. She needs to become more powerful than the Elder Lords themselves.

"I'm nothing like you." Tanya muttered as she frowned upon the picture.

* * *

 ***Present Day…***

"I think we should be getting close." Jade stated. Tanya and Jade were trekking along the west side of Outworld. There were rumors that reported signs of Zaterrian activities similar to that of the Locust Clan.

"Hopefully, this rumor turns out to be accurate. I can't imagine what would happen if these guys allied themselves with K'etz." Tanya stated. Jade starred at Tanya as they continued walking.

"Speaking of K'etz, how do you think we should beat him?"

"The same way we beat everyone, through Mortal Kombat." Tanya responded.

"You think K'etz would set up a tournament during a civil war?"

"We don't need an actual tournament. Remember that time Li Mei challenged us all by herself?"

"Li Mei was from another realm."

"We all are. That's why the system is so broken with Shao Kahn gone." Tanya responded. Jade still stared at her.

As the two got further into the forest, Jade began to slow down to allow Tanya to lead the way. Jade slides her hand into her satchel. Her eyes turned red as she leaned her hand back.

"Whoops." Jade tosses a small vile filled with a red liquid substance. The top loosens as the liquid slashed over the woman. As Jade smiled, she felt a wet substance lands across her shoulder. She noticed that Tanya was not in front of her. As she took a look at her shoulder, she noticed that the red substance had splashed on her. She looked behind her and saw Tanya grinning.

Suddenly, a flood of Tarkatans rushed through the forest directly towards Jade. She pulled out her staff as she prepared to face them. One Tarkatan grabs her in a choke hold. She takes the sharp end of her boomerang and shoved it into the eye of the Tarkatan. As she is released, she takes on her opponents one by one. However, the number began to grow too numerous. Jade attempts to get to Tanya, but she noticed that Tanya had already left.

* * *

 ***Further into the forest***

Tanya finally stops running as she believes she escaped far enough from Jade. She wipes the sweat from her forehead and laughs as she felt the rush of excitement coursing through her. She looks behind her once more. However, she does see someone standing in the background. Someone watching her from afar, smiling and waving. It was a female with bronze skin, long black hair, white eyes, and was dressed in a Black & Gold fitted top and Black Edenian tights. Tanya had recognized that attire before.

"Mother?" she whispered. The woman smiled as she shook her head. She began running towards Tanya.

Tanya wastes no time running away from the woman. She takes many turns along the way to throw the woman off. She looks back to see if the woman had caught up to her and noticed that she was no longer behind her. She decided to stop running and rest her hands on her knees. She was out of breath, but lucky enough to dodge the woman. However, she was suddenly struck by a shadow kick from Jade. Her body soars back a few years before landing onto the pavement. Jade slowly rests her legs as she menacingly stares at Tanya.

"Looks like I caught up to you just in time." Jade stated.

"You took out a whole pack of Tarkatans by yourself?" Tanya questioned.

"Enough with the small talk, Tanya. I know what you did. I know why you disappeared for three weeks. It was bad enough that the two of use stepped away from the Castle for so many years, but for you to separate from me for three whole weeks after being by my side for years…I should've known better." Jade stated. Tanya tosses a ball of fire at Jade. It fazes right through her as a green aura surrounds her.

"You know that won't work on me, Tanya."

"There's a way." She responded.

Tanya tossed a shroud of purple dust onto Jade, who once again used her shadow walking technique. As the green aura dispersed, Jade throws a boomerang towards Tanya. The boomerang comes inches to Tanya's face before she uses her magic to, once again, switch places with Jade. Jade smiled as the boomerang curves away from her face. She quickly grabs it and throws it at Tanya once more. As Tanya awaits the attack, Jade pulls her arm back. A second boomerang pierced Tanya's back right shoulder while the first boomerang struck her left shoulder.

"You have no way of using magic with these stuck in your shoulders." Jade mocked. Tanya began to laugh maniacally. Her eyes void of pupils and fangs fairly visible. Her feet began to combust into flames as she leaned over. Jade readied her pole.

"What's the matter, Jade? Weren't you watching me train in Anomaly's forest? Don't tell me that you were only pretending to care." Tanya mocked.

"You lied to us all. You sold us out for a false sense of security. Isn't that something you were fighting against?" Jade asked.

"Don't even try it. Mileena's incompetence as an Empress is what caused all of this. Had she simply destroyed the portal sphere holding Nitara's realm hostage, this war would've never happened."

"That's a lie, Tanya. You're trying to justify your actions as if they were for the better of Outworld. It's funny how Kitana spoke of reforming the Inter-Realm Alliance with the four of us. It's like staring into a painted mirror. Yours truly, Mileena, Kitana, Tanya; Eunomia, Eris, Sindel…"

Tanya swings her left foot against Jade's pole. While the kick itself wasn't as strong, the flames caused a great explosion which knocked Jade into a nearby wall. As the smoke cleared away from Tanya, she stood grinning with her right foot still in flames. Jade struggled to rise to her feet. She used her pole as a support to help keep her composure.

"That…that wasn't a normal kick." Jade stated.

"I learned it from you, Jade. Converting that purple energy into powder. It's something I learned from my training with Shinnok and Quan Chi."

"You what…?"

"You can thank Kitana and Mileena for killing my Teachers. A few more minutes and I would've learned all of Shinnok's magic instantly. But they just had to end Tesla's spell."

"I should've known there'd be no way for Shao Kahn to die so easily. You brought them to him." Jade stated.

"I did no such thing. I already told you that I'm not my mother. My deal was to wait, nothing more." Tanya confirmed.

Jade picks her staff off of the ground and runs to Tanya. She struggles to keep her balance as she begins to glow green. Tanya tosses more of her purple dust at Jade, but Jade doesn't dodge it. As she gets into swinging distance, Tanya swings her right foot towards her. Jade swings her pole diagonally as a large explosion erupts from their position.

The impact causes some of the trees to combust into ashes. The dark clouds surrounding the two began to lighten up. Eventually the smoke cleared the area. Tanya stood in a slightly awkward pose as she had a shocked expression on her face. Jade's face was lowered to the point that the shadows from upper sockets covered her eyelids. She was holding Tanya's foot down using her pole as she suffered none of the effects from Tanya's attack.

"You…lose…" Jade muttered. Tanya could barely respond. "It was obvious…that you…held back. I can barely…" Jade stops mid-sentence as she notices something on the ground. Next to her feet were the royal rings of Jarrod and Sindel.

"I never meant for anything bad to happen to Mileena." Tanya stated. Jade slowly raised her head. Tanya was crying. "I'm…I'm sorry Jade…"

"Are you…crying?"

"That day—when you were willing to sacrifice your life to save me—I've been training to never be in that situation ever again." She stated. "Edenia was once in this position, and it cost us our Realm…and freedom. Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Ashrah, Tesla, all of them are responsible for what happened to our realm. And now they're all gone. There was nothing left after that."

"What happened?" Jade questioned.

"Ko'otal made me an offer. He never liked me—possibly because he's friends with D'Vorah. I had no choice. I tried my best to sabotage the plan. I kidnapped a woman who looked like Knightwolf. For a second, I believed she actually was Knightwolf. Had the real one never shown up, Mileena would've eventually caught on to what was happening. They were to assault the castle in the event that Mavado were to fail in Assassinating Mileena. She only needed more time. I was almost there, but I was too late."

"Why did Ko'otal approach you instead of Kotal K'etz himself? He's the one who took over Mileena's throne."

"K'etz hasn't been in control since Mileena placed his son as authority over him. Besides, it's not he who possesses the throne." Tanya confirmed. Jade was confused. Tanya lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Go ahead, Jade. Finish me." She asked. Jade squinted her eyes.

"You think death is the answer for your crimes against the throne?" Jade questioned. Tanya cracked her eyes open. "You can still help us reclaim the throne. You owe us all that much."

"Why would Mileena need someone as weak as me? Even with my magic, I wasn't able to stop you." Tanya stated.

"You're not weak, Tanya. You held back. I don't expect you to do the same against the Vampires and Osh'Tekk."

"We don't know that."

"I know that you can. Who knows, in a few more years you could be as strong as—"

A loud snapping sound occurred out of nowhere. Jade's chin jerked upwards as Tanya swung her left foot into it. Jade's eyes rolled behind her head. Her mask flew into the air, being carried off by the wind as her forehead seemed to constantly keep track of its direction. Jade fell flat on her back. Blood run down her neck as her forehead rested upside-down on the pavement.

Tanya clutched her chest as she realized what she had done. Her hands guided their way to her mouth as she attempted to muffle her voice to ensure no one could hear her scream. Tanya runs to the nearest cliff and vomits. She starts hearing voices once more. Laughing. Blaming her for what she did. She raised her head as wiping her month with her hand. All she could see was a vision of Anomaly smiling with her arm held out. Tanya took a short step back as she balled up her fist tight. Her body was trembling. However, she took a deep break and finally calmed down. She released the tension from her hands and walked forward.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9**

 _So the moment has finally come. No I'm not talking about the ending, but that's part of it. I'm talking about the moment where I make my final decision on how I was to finish the rest on the first portion of this story. As mention in chapter 7, I've reworked everything that was supposed to come after this chapter. I've finally decided that the next 3 chapters will indeed be the final chapters for the Civil War arc._

 _Sounds depressing? Well, a war is never truly over just because two sides stop engaging in all out warfare. There are things that happen after a war that can have both positive and negative consequences for everyone. The next 3 chapters may lead to the end of this arc, but they are definitely not the final 3 chapters of this story as I've also decided to have this story last for a total of 30 chapters. This means after Chapter 12, there will still be 18 whole chapters to come after._

 **(Upcoming—The Deadly Alliance Pt. 1)**


	10. The Deadly Alliance Pt 1

**Deadly Alliance Pt. 1**

"This is the same cloak Anomaly used years ago to take down Onaga. Treat it with care." Kitana grabs the dark purple cloak and wraps it around her neck. She places hoodie portion over her head and plays around with the caped portion.

"So does this make me your replacement now?" Kitana joked.

"The only thing that'll keep you from getting spotted is the fact that you aren't Mileena. However, once you remove the cloak, everyone will see you. Are you sure you don't want to just gain an audience with Kotal K'etz as Princess Kitana?" the woman asked.

"The time to Parley ended the moment he entered my bedroom. The fool even stole the fake Kamidogu dagger. Based on the story Mileena told me, you'd believe it was the real thing."

"When do you think he'll figure it out?"

"Around the time people figure out that you were the one who lied about the Kamidogu being daggers that _Tasted the blood of the One Being._ " Kitana responded. The woman laughed.

"As for situation X…"

"Hopefully we won't need to use that. If we can get him to surrender the throne, we can take care of everything else." Kitana stated.

* * *

 ***Hours later at the Castle***

Kitana begins traveling down the halls of the Castle. None of the guards noticed her under the cloak. No one stopped her. No one saw her. No one questioned her. No one cared about her. She kept her head down to keep them from seeing her face—even though no one was looking at her face. Thoughts of regret raced through Kitana's mind as she began to feel she might be biting off more than she could chew. She finally reached the Throne Room doors. However, she noticed that there was no handle. She looked around the area to see if anyone was watching.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she slowly walked towards the locked doors. She ended up on the other side of the doors. Before her was the council of Outworld. K'etz looked her way, along with Nitara, Daegon, the Ambassador, the Representative, and 4 other Osh'Tekk Guards. Kitana wastes no time using her dagger to kill off the two Osh'Tekk guarding the entrance. The council members rise from their seats as they prepare to take her on. Kitana removes her cloak and reveals herself to them all.

"I'd suggest you all leave if you value your lives." Kitana declared. "Well, except you false emperor." She points her bloody dagger towards K'etz. His eyes were trained on the blood dripping from it. Kotal laughed—much harder than anyone's every heard him laugh before. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"You've grown quite bold over the past few weeks, Mileena. After everything you've seen, you still dare to challenge me for the throne?" K'etz mocked.

"You were warned Mileena. We allowed you to live. I told you to find a new hobby."

"Killing loud mouth cowards IS my new hobby, Nitara." Kitana joked. Nitara smiled.

"How did your security miss her, Kotal K'etz?" Daegon questioned. K'etz ignored him.

"It matters not. She' not strong enough to take us on."

"Do not use your blood code in this building, emperor!" Nitara shouted.

"I do as I please!" Kotal shouted as he pulled Kahn's Warhammer from beneath the table.

Kotal uses all his strength to throw the hammer at Kitana. As the hammer slams into her chest, another figure wrapped in the cloak rushes towards Kotal. The Figure shoves her dagger into Kotal's abdomen. The rest of the council looks over to the Kitana's body and notices a decayed skeleton in her place.

"I'm pulling out." Daegon stated as he opened a portal. When the others realized what happened, they ran out of the room.

"Cowards! What are you all afraid of?" Kotal questioned.

Nitara claws at Kitana's abdomen. Kitana flinches in pain as she grabs ahold of her wound. Kotal follows up with a kick to the chest. Kitana's body and blood soar across the room and into the wall near the double doors. Kotal walks towards his hammer and pulls it from the chest of the decayed corpse. Kitana struggles to stand up as she holds her knife out in defense. Her arm shakes as she tries to keep it leveled. Kotal laughs as his tattoos glowed blue.

As he raises his hammer above Kitana, she rotates the knife as it transforms into a fan. With the last bit of her strength, she rotates her body along with the fan and causing a gust of wind to distract both Kotal and Nitara. Kitana uses the chance to run out of the room.

"Wind? Since when has Mileena been able to produce wind?" he hollered. As the wind began to settle, the two of them noticed that she was gone.

"How useless you are, emperor. You allowed her to get away." Nitara responded.

"You did not chase after her."

"I have her scent. Had I run like the others, you'd be finished right now. That hammer has no effect on the daughters of Shao Kahn." Nitara explained. Kotal yells and tossed the hammer towards Nitara. She nonchalantly moves out of the way as the hammer flies out of the window.

"I am the Emperor! I should not be treated like an outcast!"

"You are NOT my emperor, Kotal K'etz." Nitara responded as she pointed her index finger towards him. "Our contract was plain and simple. We help you overthrow Mileena and you reveal the location of the orb. YOU LIED!"

"You did not kill her like you were supposed to! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO LIED NITARA!" he shouted. Nitara shakes her head and floats into air. "Where are you going?" Kotal asked.

"I'm going to take care of her myself you _paydasız babwn_. After that I'm going to kill you and make a deal with your son instead. Mileena was right about him…and about you." Nitara stated. She soars through the double doors and follows behind Kitana. Kotal's uses the Hammer and destroys the double doors.

"Fine. I'll just kill two birds with one stone. There is still another who will gladly join my side."

* * *

As Kitana continues to tred along the hallway, her wound slowly begins to heal. However, it doesn't stop the effects of drinking from Sindel's Sacred Vile. She once vowed to never drink from it again as the chances of survival are normally next to none. Luck struck her twice, but her mother wasn't so lucky. Neither was Onaga.

Kitana entered a door that led to Shang Tsung's secret basement. She is suddenly headbutted in the back by Nitara, knocking her down the stairs of the basement. As she picks herself up from the ground, she looks up to Nitara who descends to the ground.

"If it isn't the traitor." Kitana stated in a scratchy voice.

"You don't have to play pretend with me, Kitana. I know the scent of your blood." Nitara confirmed. Kitana chuckled.

"I should've known you'd catch on." Kitana stated as she removed her face mask. "So this confirms that the spell was still active even though I used my fans and stood before you. That's why no one remembers Eva."

"Everyone in that room thought you were Eva because of the cloak. It seems that's why no one remembered you." Nitara added. "Where have you been? Why did you return?"

"There was business I needed to deal with in Earthrealm 15 years ago and business in Seido some months back. Now I've returned, and everyone's forgotten who rules this realm."

"You still desire to rule Outworld? What of Edenia?"

"Open your eyes, Nitara. This IS Edenia now." Kitana stated as she spread her arms wide.

"Have you become this far gone? This is not Edenia. This is not the realm any of us desired."

"Nitara, do you know about the Earthrealm term known as 'the standard of living?'"

"The…standard of living?"

"There was a time when people would use pagers, but now they have cellphones. They recently debuted something called an iPhone. Also, when they wanted to see their friends, they had to go outside of their homes as we do. But now they can physically see one another from wherever they want whenever they want. Taking long walks may have been normal in the past, but nowadays it's an archaic style of living."

"What is your point?"

"Maybe your realm had a higher standard of living than the current state of Outworld, but you were already centuries old before Shao Kahn stole your realm. I was still an infant when Shao Kahn took mine, so as far as I know Outworld has the best standard of living in all the realms. The restrictions of Seido, the pollution & discrimination of Earthrealm, those are things that don't exist in Outworld."

Nitara covers right eye beneath her hand. She begins to laugh hysterically. Kitana smiles. As she begins to calm down, she readies her claws. Kitana grabs ahold of her bladed fans as she prepared to defend herself. Nitara proceeds to slash her own artery in her left wrist. Kitana flinches slightly as Nitara laughed in agony. She falls to her knees and proceeds to faceplant on the ground. Kitana snickers as she stares at Nitara's dead body.

"Of course, you'd commit Hara Kiri. You've never been a patient woman. I would've easily given you Vaeternus." Kitana starts to walk pass Nitara's body. She feels something grab her ankle, causing her to fall onto her right shoulder. She looks to her feet and draws her eyes towards Nitara's. Red sparks flashed around Nitara's wrist as it began to heal.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10**

 **(Upcoming—The Deadly Alliance Pt. 2)**


	11. The Deadly Alliance Pt 2

**Deadly Alliance Pt. 2**

Kitana uses her other foot to kick Nitara in the face. The force of her kick causes Nitara's neck to snap. As she loosens her grip on Kitana's ankle, Kitana quickly moves away from her. She rises to her feet and stares at Nitara's dead body. Nitara's neck snaps back into place as red colored sparks appear around it. Nitara rises from the ground and massages her neck. Kitana looks on horrified.

"I killed you twice. How did you…" Kitana stops mid-sentence and harks back to what Kira mentioned during their fight against the Brotherhood 15 years ago.

" _There are only three forms of Immortality: through the blood, through the souls, and through sorcery."_

"Have you figured it out yet, Princess?" Nitara scoffed. "By the way, you only killed me once."

"Stealing blood isn't the same as stealing souls. No amount of dead bodies can revive your kind from death."

"Dead bodies, sure. However, my immortality doesn't require the dead, but the exact opposite." Nitara shows her right arm to Kitana revealing Ancient Vaeternus writings scribbled across it. The writing started to fade away before Kitana could reflect on what it meant.

"I don't read foreign text from dead realms." Kitana sneered.

"Everyone I've bitten, including your sister, has a permanent blood contract." Nitara stated. Kitana didn't seem to listen to her as she prepared to face her. "Do you know the risk you put towards Mileena by facing me?"

"We came to this castle with no assistance for a reason, Nitara. If we feared death or seeing one another die, we would've left this realm a long time ago. Shao Kahn raised no cowards. No matter how these 'contracts' of your work, I will kill you over and over and over until you no longer stand." Kitana threated as she pointed her bladed fan towards the woman.

Nitara looked slighted disturbed. As her muscles began to relax, she places her palms onto her ribs. Nitara inhailed deeply. Upon pressing her palms onto her stomach with force, she spits out a powerful ball of blood from her mouth. Kitana falls backwards, barely dodging the projectile. Nitara pulls her hand back causing the blood to return to her as a stream of liquid. Nitara casually twirls the magic blood around her hand like a hula-hoop.

"Forgive me if my skills seem a bit rusty, Princess. I haven't had a proper fight since facing Reptile. Centuries ago." Nitara points to her left eye. "Not even blood magic was able to permanently fix this. However…" Nitara then removes the portion of her bandana which covered her left eye.

"You've gave history for you eye just to show me your eye is still intact?" Kitana questioned.

"Didn't you see it? You mentioned it in your report of the 10th Tournament during the second day."

Kitana pulls out her other fan and opens it. She then tosses both of her fans diagonally towards Nitara. Nitara uses the blood to create a blade which guards against Kitana's fan. Kitana vanishes and reappears infront of Nitara while holding both of her Fans. Nitara was stunned as Kitana leans towards Nitara's face and kisses her. As she pulls away and steps back a few feet, Nitara frowns and wipes her arm across her lips.

"You talk too much." Kitana stated.

Nitara flinches as her muscles tightened up. She feels normal after a few seconds and tosses her blood towards Kitana once again. However, the blood falls to the ground. Her muscles tighten once more as her body begins to swell up. She feels a rush of heat traveling along her body before she returns to normal once more. Nitara's eyes widened as she was catching her breath. She felt as if she were involved in an intense workout session.

"You aren't the only one who's a bit rusty, Nitara. The first time I used this technique, it killed my opponent immediately. It seems to be taking it slow for you." Kitana stated as she hovered one of her fans over her face. Nitara's body swells again. This time, her body started to look like it was an oversized cyst. She screams in terror as he body finally gives in.

 **POP!**

Kitana twirls around with both of her fans open as Nitara explodes with nothing but her blood and bones scattered across the room. Kitana begins to decelerate, avoiding the blood-splatter. She looks around the room to see the effects of her spell. Kitana gags as she smells the thick scent of rusted iron. She puts her mask back over her face. The scent of Edenian roses underneath helped mask the scent, though remnants of the smell of blood remained in her nostrils.

The blood surrounding the room rushed towards the bottom of the stairs. As it twirled around, Kitana stepped backwards with her guard up. Nitara's stretches as her body is restored. She peaks over to Kitana and smiles.

"Do you really believe you can defeat someone with Centuries worth of experience? You've only been alive for 37 years. Fifteen of those were spent in limbo. Had Tesla never used the Time Spell, you could've atleast strong enough to pose a threat."

"It only takes one mistake, Nitara." Kitana stated. Nitara dashes towards Kitana at a speed she never saw before. Before she could raise her arms, Nitara grabbed the young woman by the neck sunk her teeth into her shoulder. Kitana yelps as she kicks Nitara in the chest. Nitara doesn't budge as she removes her teeth from Kitana's arm.

"There will come a day when this one mistake bites you back." Nitara whispered. She tosses Kitana away and uses her sleeve to wipe the blood from her mouth. She hovers into the air and waves goodbye to Kitana before flying out of the basement. Kitana wraps her hand around the bite on her arm as she rises from the ground.

"Dang it. I've probably sealed my fate." Kitana muttered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, K'etz runs around the castle halls in search of Mileena. As he turns each corner, he begins to see a handful of corpses along the way. He follows the trail of bodies down a series of hallways opposite of where Kitana traveled. As he comes near a T-Intersection, he is knocked into a room by a fiery blast. As he raises himself up, he is met with the appearance of Tanya.

"Well, well! If it isn't the failed leader of the Osh'Tekk." Tanya mocked. "Oh wait, you're his father."

"You dare reappear now, traitor?" K'etz questioned.

"You still owe me a debt, emperor. I want the secret to the blood code."

"I already told—"

"I'm not looking for a contract, I want the actual spell. You said you'll retrieve it from Nitara once your contract was complete."

"Nitara seeks to kill me. There's no way for me to get it now unless you help me immobilize her." Kotal stated.

"Your debts are starting to reach heights you can't afford, Kotal K'etz! I've experienced torture beyond anything you can imagine. I've killed my own friend just as you've instructed. I demand the final portion what I need to complete that spell!"

"You shout as if Mileena cannot hear you." K'etz responded.

"Your deflection won't save you K'etz! You have until the count of three to give me what I want! One!" Tanya showcased her index finger to K'etz as he clenched his teeth.

"Two…" She raises her middle finger and conjures a ring of fire around both fingers. She points the ring towards Kotal K'etz as he pulls out his sun shield. He holds it up as he prepares to guard against her attack.

"Tanya!" a voice shouted. She looks back as Mileena runs toward her. Kotal does the same as he rushes towards Tanya with his shield in front of him. She glanced back at Kotal and released the attack. A fiery explosion occurs in the room, startling everyone within range of the castle.

 **BOOOM!**

* * *

From the basement, Kitana falls to the ground due to the aftershock caused by the explosion. She picks herself up and rushes back into the hallways. As she peeks out of the door, she notices smoke coming from the direction of the Council Meeting room. She dashes through the halls as to tries to find out the details of the explosion. Along the way, she kills a few of the unsuspecting Osh'Tekk guards within the halls.

As she reaches the now destroyed room, she spots Tanya's body slumped along the wall. Mileena lies beside her holding onto her dislocated ankle. Kitana kneels in front of Mileena and grabs her hand. The two exchange a warm-felt eye contact before Kitana presses her palms on Mileena's ankle. Mileena yelps as her ankle is pushed back in place. Kitana tests out Mileena's ankle to see if she'll be able to continue.

"Did he escape?" Kitana asked. Mileena nodded. Kitana reaches her hand towards Tanya, but Mileena stops her.

"Leave her. If we hurry, we can catch up to him." Mileena stated. Kitana nodded. As they both rose to their feet, the two of them check their hair and clothing.

"It's been years since we've done this. I hope you picked up on some new tricks like I have since that day."

"We've faced much stronger foes than this dear sister. The strength of the Centaurs. The brutality of the clones. The immortality of the Brotherhood."

"They didn't have the courage. They didn't have the experience. They couldn't move at the speed of sound. This lot is in a league of its own."

"Are you frightened Kitana? I can lead the way if need be." Mileena mocked. Kitana opens her bloodied fan dangerously close to Mileena's face. Mileena remained unfazed. Kitana walks pass her and tosses Mileena's sai over her shoulder. As Mileena grabs the sai, Kitana dangles the other Sai in the air.

"You'll be backup." Kitana responded. Mileena displayed a huge smile. Her mouth widened and began to reveal her Tarkatan features.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 11**

 **(Upcoming—The Deadly Alliance Pt. 3)**


	12. The Deadly Alliance Pt 3

**The Deadly Alliance Pt. 3**

"You know the drill. Just like we did with the clones 15 years ago." Kitana reminded her. Mileena nods.

Kitana casually tosses Mileena's second Sai in the air. Using all her might, Kitana swings her fans horizonally sending a violent gust of wind through the entire hallway in front of them. Mileena's Sai follows it as far as the wind travels. Kitana crouches and positions her fans in front of her. As Mileena hops onto Kitana's fans, Kitana boosts her up towards the ceiling. A pinkish coat of energy surrounds Mileena's body as she crashes through the ceiling.

Kitana rises up and leans her torso forward. She spreads her arms out behind her with both fans open. She slightly bends her knees and thrusts forward. The waning gust of wind circulating throughout the halls accelerated her run speed while he fans kept her from losing her balance. As she comes across the first door, she leaps in the air and kicks the door open. No one is inside, much to her relief.

On the floor above, Mileena immediately encounters two members of the Red Dragon clan. One of them grabs her foot and pulls her towards his blade. She uses the curved prong to redirect the blade away from her abdomen. She rams her shoulder into the mercenary as her sai proceeds to do the same. The second mercenary attempts a vertical swipe to the side of Mileena's skull. She gracefully dodges the blade as it strikes his partner instead. The merc struggles to pull the blade from the corpse. Mileena clamps her teeth onto the shoulder of the man and pulls out a chunk of his muscle.

Kitana continues to move along the hallway. After kicking open three more doors, a vampire bolts towards her. As Kitana swings her fans, a miniature whirlwind causes the vampire to spiral out of control and smash her face into the wall. Kitana wastes no time as she continues towards the last section of the halls. Two Osh'Tekk warriors prepared to face the princess as their stature seemed to make them impervious to the gust of wind. Mileena's other sai was barely sticking outside of the crack glass window.

Kitana leaps into the air faces her back towards the closest Osh'Tekk. She swings her fans and launches her body into him. The impact seemed to not do much as the Osh'Tekk quicked wrapped both of his arms around her. He proceeds to violently squeeze Kitana. She screams as she feels her muscles grinding across her bones. She tries his hardest to slide the tip of her fans into his legs. She succeeds with one leg and quickly opens the fan. The pain from his leg getting cut causes him to soften his grip. She punctures his legs a few more times before getting body slammed into the wall.

She picks herself up and notices her fans on the ground. She looks up sees that the men noticed as well. She performs a reverse roundhouse kick aiming her left leg towards the Osh'Tekk's head. As he raises his arms to defend against her attack, she hops up, stops mid-way, and uses her right leg to kick his shin. He attempts to punch her, but she rolls under his arm and runs toward the second Osh'Tekk. She uses her pretty kick to knock the Osh'Tekk into the window. She charges into the Osh'Tekk causing both of them fly through the window.

As Kitana starts to fall, she taps Mileena's Sai. Immediated, Mileena appeared above her holding onto the sai. She tosses her other sai towards the highest floor before grabbing Kitana's wrist. She pulls Kitana into the air towards the Sai. Kitana stretches as far as she can to grab Mileena's sai. She plunges the sai into a wall near the room in which Kotal was held up in. She swings herself through the glass window, rolling along the ground. Mileena reappears near the sai and makes a cleaner entrance, landing on her feet.

Kotal K'etz was alone; no guards, no mercenaries, and no vampires. All he had was the Kamidogu dagger. Kitana rose to her feet while brushing the shards of glass off her outfit and hair as she prepared to face Kotal. She reached towards her waist only to remember that she dropped her fans many floors below. Mileena pulls her sai from the wall outside and offers it to Kitana. She declines the offer and continues to stare at Kotal K'etz. Kotal's mind clicked upon seeing Kitana. He looks at the dagger in his hand as he reflects on her return.

"Kitana. So that's your name." Kotal reassured.

"Kotal K'etz of the realm of Osh'Tekk. Father of Ko'otal. Also, false Emperor of Outworld." Kitana announced. "I still remember the day Shao Kahn brought me to your realm as a child. Any other realm would've been honored or frightened by Shao Kahn's arrival to their realm—not the Osh'Tekks. You beat our warriors in Mortal Kombat so badly that it required the combined might of Reptile and Shao Kahn."

"My people are as mighty as they come. Our pride would never allow us to—"

"You bowed before Shang Tsung and Mileena." Kitana interrupted. Mileena side-eyed her sister. Kitana looked over and smiled. "Don't get me wrong, Mileena and Shang Tsung were very much capable of taking you on, but Shao Kahn was the one who defeated your champion. Shang Tsung failed twice while in his prime. He was an elderly man 15 years ago."

"He was elderly 12 years ago." Mileena added.

"What of it?" Kotal responded. Kitana pointed her index finger towards K'etz.

"You have no pride, K'etz. How do Earthrealms say it—you always leave the kitchen when the stove is hot. If you dare to call yourself a warrior, finish us here and now until one of us dies!" Kitana shouted. Kotal smiled as he pierced his palm with the blade. Kitana raised her eyebrow. Mileena starts to remember the split in the wall that was patched.

"Stay on your guard—" Mileena was too late as Kitana ran towards the Osh'Tekk. K'etz swiftly maneuvers behind Kitana and bear hugs her. As she vainly attempts to break free of his grasp, Kotal performs a deadly suplex. Upon contact with the ground, Kitana's skull splits open a bit. Her neck made a sound similar to a broken tree branch. In a fit of rage, Mileena rushes toward Kotal with both Sais in the air. Kotal releases Kitana and rises back onto his feet. He effortlessly backhands Mileena across her face snapping her neck and forcing her to look at the broken window.

Mileena turns her head and notices Kotal reflecting upon his dagger. Kitana looked over and smiled. "Don't get me wrong, Mileena and Shang Tsung were very much capable of taking you on, but Shao Kahn was the one who defeated your champion. Shang Tsung failed twice while in his prime. He was an elderly man 15 years ago."

"He was elderly 12 years ago." Mileena added. She delicately rubs her forehead.

"What of it?" Kotal responded. Kitana pointed her index finger towards K'etz.

"You have no pride, K'etz. How do Earthrealms say it—you always leave the kitchen when the stove is hot. If you dare to call yourself a warrior, finish us here and now until one of us dies!" Kitana shouted. Kotal smiled as he pierced his palm with the blade. Kitana raised her eyebrow.

"Stay on your guard—" Mileena was too late as Kitana ran towards the Osh'Tekk, K'etz swiftly maneuvered behind Kitana and bear hugged her. He performs a deadly suplex causing Kitana's skull to split and neck to snap. Mileena rushes toward Kotal with both Sais in the air. Kotal releases Kitana and rises back onto his feet. He effortlessly backhands Mileena across her face snapping her neck and forcing her back a few feet. Kotal blinks and sees Kitana peeking her eye towards Mileena.

"Don't get me wrong, Mileena and Shang Tsung were very much capable of taking you on, but Shao Kahn was the one who defeated your champion. Shang Tsung failed twice while in his prime. He was an elderly man 15 years ago."

"He was elderly 12 years ago." Mileena added.

"What of it?" Kotal responded. He looks to the ground and reflects on what was said. He heard Kitana's lengthy dialogue, but he didn't pay attention to what she was saying. He casually pierced his palm and looked at Kitana. The heightening of his senses due to the blood code makes Kitana seem a lot slower than usual. He quickly maneuvers behind Kitana and bear hugs her. He performs a deadly suplex causing Kitana's skull to split and neck to snap. Kitana faintly sees Mileena running in her direction. She hears a loud smack and flinches.

As she reopens her eyes she sees Kotal reflecting on the Kamidogu dagger. Kitana peeks over to Mileena whom looks horrified.

"Don't get me wrong…" she began. Kitana rubs around her neck. Kotal looks at the princess in frustration.

"So it's not your doing?" Kotal questioned.

"I think it actually might be." Kitana responded. She looks at Mileena once more and grabs her hand. However, she finds herself being suplexed once again. Mileena feels as if she's lost control of her body upon raising both sais and running towards Kotal. Upon being smacked once more, she sees the hole in the wall. She turns around and sees Kitana peering her eye toward her.

"You have to face your fears or you'll be stuck in the infinite loop." Kitana mentioned. She returns her attention to Kotal whom clenches his dagger.

Mileena looks towards Kitana and prepares for the worst. However, she remembers that she and Kitana already planned to die today. Mileena had no fear of her own life, but she couldn't bare to see Kitana die. Instead, she chose to look away and walk towards the broken window. She looked below and saw the flattened body of the Osh'Tekk warrior from before. She takes a deep breath and leaps from the building. Kotal runs towards her and looks out of the window. However, she was nowhere to be seen. He turns around and finds himself in a random hallway of the castle.

* * *

K'etz clenches his teeth and slams his fist against the wall. The impact leaves a big hole in the wall. He looks at the hole and then his dagger. He carves multiple symbols onto his arms, chest, face, legs, and even forehead. The symbols around his body begin to glow crimson red as the power of the blood god flowed throughout his body. A blessing bestowed upon him by Nitara. And a curse if she dies.

"You've lived far too long Mileena. Today, you shall die just as your father did!" Kotal shouted to himself. He continues to rush down the hall with the dagger in hand. He hears Mileena's giggling echo around the castle halls. Using the power of the blood god, he senses her presence somewhere in a room located to his left.

He checks each room as he continues down the halls. Her power felt stronger and stronger as he moved further up the hall. Eventually, he comes across a door with no handles on it. There was no way to open the locked door from the outside. As he prepares to knock the door down, it began to slowly creek open.

K'etz Spartan kicks the door open and rushes into it fully charged. As he aims his fist towards the chair in the back of the room, he freezes up. He squinted his eyes in focus before steadily opening them wider. They twitched uncontrollably. His bottom jaw fell against his chest. His body weighed far more than anything he could ever carry. His legs crumbled as he fell to his knees. He immediately bowed to the presence that sat before him.

"Is there something you wish to tell us, oh great Emperor Kotal K'etz?" Kitana mocked.

"Perhaps you've come to collect our bounties." Mileena mocked.

"Perhaps you are here to reclaim your seat? You can command us to leave."

"You could obliterate us where we stand, emperor."

"All of our troops…will withdraw from the castle immediately." K'etz muttered.

"Withdraw? But why? We're the only two warriors left. Surely you don't want to give up when victory is in the palm of your hands.

"Literally. All you have to do is fire that powerful wave of energy and this could all be over."

"I am not the ruler of Outworld, Mileena is. Attacking the emperor is treason and results in death by execution." K'etz responded.

"Well, if that is what you wish then so be it. We shall have an official ceremony reassuring everyone that this was all just a big misunderstanding and that everything will return to normal. We appreciate your apology, fare emperor. Excuse me, former emperor."

"Now you may leave. And take the trash out with you."

Kotal cautiously rises from his knees with his head still down. He turns and leaves as he mutters in his native tongue. As the doors shut behind him, Kotal sluggishly walks down the halls. He walks past a few Osh'Tekk who seemed to worry about what occurred. One of the men walked towards the door he just left from.

"Don't go in there!" Kotal commanded.

"What happened in there?" he asked. Kotal didn't respond. The men simply followed him out.

Kotal continued to wonder how what he saw could've transpired. There was no sign. No warning. He was the only one who saw it. He is the only one who knows about it. As he makes it further down the castle, he spots Tanya's unconscious body. He stares at her until he passes by her completely. His eyes widened as he finally figured out what he needed.

"Summon forth my son!" he commanded.

"He's waiting for you outside." One of the men stated.

"He's here?" Kotal asked. The man nodded.

As Kotal stepped outside the castle, he looked at the patched split of the courtyard wall he created months ago. He also notices the shameful stares of everyone around. It seemed that everyone knew what happened, yet none warned him of it. As he leaves through the gates along with the rest of the Osh'Tekk, he is greeted by Ko'otal, whom seemed upset.

"Why are you here?" Kotal asked.

"I should be asking the same of you." He responded. "You couldn't stop them?"

"You must listen to me son…" he began.

"I've listened for long enough, father! You said you would take care of it, yet you didn't. You said there was no second sister—that it wouldn't change anything. All you have done is make bad decision after bad decision. Now you leave the throne like a coward!" Ko'otal shouted. Kotal K'etz looked into his eyes.

"If you saw—"

"Mileena was always right about you. You are a failure as a leader. I should've never allowed you to go after the throne." Ko'otal responded. Kotal looked to the ground in shame.

"When the time comes, make the deal with Nitara. Speak to D'Vorah as well. She knows how one can—"

Kotal's head explodes as top of Kahn's Hammer replaced his skull. Ko'otal flinched a bit as his father's blood splattered on him and the other Osh'Tekk. He takes a short step back as he tried to understand the situation. He looked up to the top of the castle and peered towards the Throne Room window. Kitana was looking down onto them both. She seemed just as disturbed and bewildered as he did by what happened.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 12**

 _This chapter marks the end of the civil war storyline. As we have reached the [Semi-]midpoint of the story, I've decided to use this chapter to address past author's notes that I've made in the past few chapters as well as basically provide minor spoilers for the very beginning of the next chapter._

 _In chapter 2, I said the story would be 40 chapters long, but it's been cut to 30 chapters now (as mentioned in chapter 9). Some of the cut stuff was addressed in Chapter 7. The cut versions of Chapter 10-12 took place in an alternate timeline (the one used for my story In The Dark) and Nitara was suppose to die with Ciero taking her spot afterwards. I'm saving Nitara for something more important later, but Ciero will probably keep her importance with In The Dark._

 _Finally, that promise of Chan's return (from Redemption: MK) happens in the next chapter, but the ending I made for Redemption complicates the heck out of the direction the story is currently in. I wanted to stealth rewrite the ending, but by now too many people have already finished the story. I'm debating on how I'm going to finesse my way out of the pigeon hole I've put myself in. I got the explanation down packed, but because of where the story current is I can't just lay it all out in a long paragraph. All I will say is don't be surprised if the scene picking up from Redemption's ending becoming a one-line explanation or a flashback scene in a later chapter. Aside from that, the story will return once I finish the current arc for my LoZ Fanfiction._

 **(Upcoming—Breaking Silence)**


	13. Breaking Silence

**Breaking Silence**

 _Dear Son of K'etz,_

 _It has been days since the leadership in Outworld returned to its rightful owner. While most citizens are still in a state of unrest, I can assure that my appearance will be more than enough help them transition into our new way of life. Onaga sought to enslave the realms. Shao Kahn sought to conquer the realms. Shang Tsung & Mileena sought to establish a legacy for our realm. Kotal K'etz sought revenge. Those who've sat on the throne have fallen to the curse of the One Being. I am the only one who hasn't been affected due to the use of Sindel's vile. _

_You may also be wondering where I have been in the past 15 years. That is a story too complex to write on paper, but the truth will be revealed to you one day._

 _With that, I would like to request that both you and Mileena accompany me at a cabin in the Living Forest near the outskirts of Sun Do. We have terms to discuss so that we may officially end this feud._

 _Warm Regards,_

 _Queen Kitana_

"You cannot possibly consider going there Ko'otal." D'Vorah shouted.

"Mileena could never construct such a letter." Kotal responded as he lowered the paper below his chair.

"This is Outworld. Everyone speaks of myths."

"You must learn to take allies where possible, D'Vorah. Our people have learned this lesson the hard way." He sighed. D'Vorah places a small maggot onto Ko'otal shoulder. It burrows its way deep into his skin. D'Vorah proceeds to walk in front of him.

"Not everyone is like us. We've made plenty of allies before, but not once can this one think of an ally who was once our enemy."

"Have you forgotten Ferra & Torr?"

"A Mutt and his flea are hardly what this one would consider an ally." She rebuked.

"I thought you of all people would understand the meaning of forgiveness, D'Vorah." he stated.

"My people have never known forgiveness Ko'otal. We have always preferred solitude. Conflict did not arrive until Tanya did." She recounted. Kotal stood up walked to the opening of his tent.

"If she truly wants peace, then we should accept it." He stated.

"If not?" she asked.

"When the time comes, you'll know."

* * *

 _ ***Earthrealm, China: February 2008***_

Chan was taken back by how far China had come over the past 15 years. Touch phones, heavy airport security, and more new locations. Many people spoke of the Financial Crisis occurring in the United States and the United Kingdom. To his understanding, Russia and China have been working together now after the event of the Russian kidnapping incident years ago. Chan felt proud to know that his efforts could have a positive impact on his country.

As Chan arrives to the Shaolin Grave site, he spots a darker toned male paying his respects to Lui Kang and Kung Lao. The man looked back and noticed the young monk. He smiles as Chan does the same.

"It's been a long time since you've seen me, hasn't it?" the man joked.

"Kai, right?"

"Yeah." He responded. Chan reached his hand out as he greeted Kai. The two shook hands and walked from the graves.

"How was your quest for 'enlightenment'?" Chan asked.

"I was able to use my time well." He responded. His expression became a bit more serious. "When I heard the news about Lui Kang, Kung Lao, and Raiden…"

"You didn't have to put your life on hold for them." Chan responded.

"I know. It's just…I guess in the end we can't change the past." Kai looked toward the temple. "I spent the past few years rebuilding the White Lotus Society. The progress has been all but successful."

"What happened to everyone? During the tournament, we only had four warriors representing Earthrealm. One was a self-proclaimed Shaman, the second was a Special Forces soldier, and the third was Johnny Cage."

"The Actor?"

"It was as ridiculous as it sounds. He won his first match, but he lost the second against a sorceress named Tesla."

"The name sounds familiar." Kai responded.

"The shaman killed her in the Tournament."

"You mean Knightwolf? I heard she became the Champion." Kai confirmed.

"I was wondering why we haven't merged with Outworld." Chan responded in relief. "What else can you tell me?" Chan and Kai stopped walking as they returned to the entrance of the Shaolin Temple.

"To answer your original question, I was told Lui Kang was supposed to go at it alone. The rest of the society was informed to refrain from revealing themselves in the tournament. I'm guessing plans changed since you replaced him. As far as everything that occurred after the Tournament, you'll have to ask someone else."

"Thanks for the information. If you find out anything else, let me know." Chan responded as he prepared to leave. He turned around and instantly remembered something else.

"I forgot to ask, but would you happen to know two Shaolin warriors named Kira & Kobra?" he asked.

"I've never even heard of them." Kai responded. Chan looked to the ground in disappointment.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find them. And if you ever need anything, you know how to find us." He stated as he left.

"I really don't…" Chan whispered.

* * *

 _ ***Earthrealm, Russia: February 2008***_

Cassandra Cage is knocked on her back. She winced in pain as she grabbed her left back shoulder. She looked up at her two opponents, Masters Daniel and Carlos both known under the moniker of Mokap. Master Daniel was shirtless and donned Johnny's shorts while Master Carlos wore Raiden's white outfit and signature hat. Many others stood around the room and watched as the students of the Special Forces continued to face off against the two. Jacqueline held onto the injured Takeda as they both held one arm out to defend themselves.

"CUT!" Johnny shouted. The crew relaxed and went about their day.

"Why did you stop it?" Sonya asked.

"They're not ready yet." He confirmed. "They have to start over."

"No…we can keep going..." Cassie flinched. Johnny simply shook his head.

"That's not how this works, Cassie."

"She's right, we can keep fighting!" Takeda shouted.

"So can they." He retorted. "Sometimes you gotta know when to hold 'em and when to rethink your strategy. Making irrational decisions can prove fatal in a real situation."

"Dad, we're fighting Motion Capture stunt actors. Why can't we just wear those same "mystical" clothes and be just as powerful as them?" she mocked.

"If it was that simple, do you really think I'd pass on the opportunity to be a Lord of Thunder?" Johnny joked. Sonya elbowed his shoulder as she walked towards the children.

"The people here are part of our rehab program. There's a reason they wear these clothes."

"You never told us what happened years ago." Takeda stated.

"I already know." Jacqui boasted.

"Who told you?" Takeda jealously questioned.

"Dad."

"Right, Dad." He responded.

"Why haven't you told us?" Cassie asked.

"It's not for any of you to know." Sonya darted her eyes to Jacqui. "Even if you were told."

"Why don't you two trust us? We can't go after the Black Dragon. We can't fight in Outworld. We can't know about the tournament. You won't even let us come here without a blindfold." Cassie ranted.

"Cassie…" Jacqui whispered. Sonya preformed a quick sweep to the back of Cassie's ankle, causing her to fall on her back. She then pulled out her gun and aimed it at her.

"SONYA!" Johnny shouted. She looked over to him and smirked. She looked back at Cassie who seemed frightened.

"You see this? This is how a gun in your face feels! It happens to me every day!" She fussed.

The motion capture team stares in silence. Johnny walks up to Sonya and grabs her wrist to move the gun away from Cassie's direction. Sonya focused on the redness of his face. She looks around the room and notices the different looks on the faces of the mokap crew. Jacqui frowned and Takeda hovered his left hand over the kunai on his side. Her expression drooped as she realized what she was doing.

"I…apologize…" She put her gun away as Johnny released his grip on her. Jacqui and Takeda picked Cassie off the ground.

"Alright everyone, let's call it a day." Johnny commanded. Everyone continued with what they were doing. Cassie walked over to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"It's fine mom. It's fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kotal traverses through the hidden forest of Outworld. Along his travels, he spots mysterious ripples behind many of the trees. As he reached for his Tecpatl, he notices a cabin in the distance with Kitana standing on the porch. He moves his hand away as he approached her direction. He cautiously looked around the forest as well as the sky. He felt the uncomfortable stares of dozens of individuals as he walked through the forest. However, he also felt safe in the vicinity of Kitana for some unexplained reason.

Kitana turned away from Kotal. While adjusting her tiara, She mumbled to herself quietly as if she were reciting a speech. After softly combing through her hair with her fingers and brushing off her loincloth she returned her attention to him.

"I see you've gotten my letter. It's a pleasure to meet you in person." Kitana greeted. Kotal said nothing, instead opting to simply nod. Kitana was a bit disappointed but she kept her composure and smile in check. "Shall I address you by Ko'otal or Son of K'etz?"

"Kotal Kahn." He responded. Kitana's smile slowly faded. "I honor my father's name and the position he held."

"Kotal Kahn it is." Kitana agreed. Kotal continued to look around the area. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I was informed that Mileena would also be part of this meeting." He responded.

"Her letter stated that she should arrive before dawn. Strangely enough, I haven't heard from her since…" Kitana closed her eyes and bowed her head in shame. Kotal struggled to contain his anger as he maintained a straight face.

"When it happened, you peered down upon us both as if you were just as surprised. You even went as far as to send your condolences, money, and even the Shokan to assist in the burial of my father." Kitana looked into his eyes and folded her arms.

"I wish to give you my apologies for everything that has happened, everything that can, and everything that will happen to you. In return, I would like to make a deal with you. 25% of Outworld in exchange for you undying loyalty to both Mileena and I." she negotiated.

"Before we discuss any terms or agreements, I need to know the truth."

"There are no loopholes or tricks within this agreement. You have nothing to worry about." She interrupted.

"That is not what I was asking?" Kotal responded.

"I'm guessing it's a question about your father?"

"He may have been a coward and a disgrace to our people, but he was far too arrogant to give up the throne so easily. What exactly did you do?"

Kitana smiled as she rested her palm on her chest. She used her other hand to push the cabin door open. Kotal turned his head and looked inside. He spotted a large decayed corpse sitting in a chair. It seemed to be fresh in terms of how long it's been decayed—seemingly around the time of K'etz' death. It wore the warlord helmet and in the hands of the corpse was the wrath hammer, a weapon known to only be wieldable by K'etz and Shao Kahn. Kotal took a moment to stare at the corpse in disgust before returning his attention to Kitana, whom smiled gleefully at the sight of the corpse.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 13**

 **(Upcoming—No Hard Feelings)**

 _ ***WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MK11 BELOW. PROCEED WITH CAUTION OR SKIP ENTIRELY.***_

 _With the recent release of MK11, I noticed that many elements of the plot were very similar to what I planned to do with this story. Specifics include balancing light vs dark (as seen with Chan's Yin and Yang in Redemption), multiple timelines influenced by a being (as seen in Anomaly: MK), Kitana becoming Kahn (which already occurred the previous chapter), reuniting Outworld (which was already occurring since chapter 1), Raiden being more powerful outside of Earthrealm when falling to darkness, and an ending almost exactly like the absolute ending to MK Resurrection (which hasn't even had its first chapter yet) where Chan and Kitana would be hand-in-hand as rulers of the new timeline (or Universe) created by Chan as was done by Lui in MK11._

 _Because I don't want to write a story so similar to that nor do I want ideas from MK11 to be integrated into the story, a lot of future plot points will be altered, rearranged, or removed altogether. The main changes will come from portions of chapters 14-20, over 80% of Chapters 21-30, the removal of the entire Netherealm arc in Resurrection (with chapters being added to flesh out the other arcs), and the ending of the trilogy which will be changed enough to not be spoiled by my recent statement nor too closely related to the MK11 ending. One last thing to note is that the twist revealed in MK11 nor the titans (like Kronika) will be implemented into the story as they were never accounted for when this trilogy was being written._


End file.
